Game Over
by FalloutAngel101
Summary: Lieutenant Nikkota of the United Forces has worked her whole life to get where she is. And in response to Amon taking control of Republic City, the fleet she serves in is being called to help. Will she get a storybook ending and help the Avatar restore order? Or will Amons forces be her undoing? Iroh/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I watched the final episodes of Season one of LOK, and let me tell you! Amazed! Nuff Said! **

**I totally fell for the new Iroh! And I've seen all the other pairing with Iroh such as Iroh/Asami and Iroh/Korra and what not, but I figured I didn't want to wait til the next season to find out if he hooks up with anyone so I made an OC to join him in the final fight! This may become sad in the end, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know if this is worth continuing! **

Lieutenant Nikkota stepped above deck to get some fresh air. These ships were advanced compared to their precursors but their air filtration system still wasn't effective enough for her. The smell of testosterone and sweat got to you when you're in it for a month straight. She walked to the edge of the boat and looked out over the sea. There was no one on deck save a few security personnel and the helmsman up in the bridge, giving her the peace and quiet she needed.

Tossing her shoulder-length black hair back she sighed as she watched the waves crash against the boat. "It had been almost eight years since she's seen Republic city, let alone her own father. She wished the circumstances were different. She decided to leave for the United Forces Academy when she was thirteen, and her father didn't take to that too well at first. But Nikkota didn't want to go to school and get into politics like her father. He was a councilman for the South Pole, and one politician was enough to make her go nuts.

Instead she found her passion in her bending. She wanted to make good use of it. Her family always had a strong line of water benders, and she would argue to her father that it would be a waste to put her in college, but then again he would argue that she was too smart to waste her life in the military. It was tough for her. The training was grueling, especially because they were forced to fight in many different styles, and her bending had to be adapted against other benders and non-benders as well. Fighting for the position of Lieutenant wasn't a walk through the park either; she was tested physically and mentally. It changed her, but for the good.

She hoped her father was alright. After the distress call their fleet received from Republic City, Nikkota feared the worst for him because only Councilman Tenzin reported in. He was always a quiet, but stern man when he wanted to be, perhaps he hadn't made any enemies.

Nikkota was so deep in thought she didn't hear the footsteps on the metal ship behind her.

"Couldn't sleep either Nikko?"

Only one man in the world besides her father would call her that. She turned around, her gray eyes melding with his amber ones. "Oh…General", she bit her inner cheek, "I was just heading off to bed". He was still in his United Forces attire; a red overcoat decorated with buttons, white pants and black boots. Hers was less extravagant, but she was just wearing her white undershirt and dark grey pants for sleeping. Nikkota could tell he's had trouble sleeping by the overgrazed look to his eyes. His usually perfect hair was also in disarray. He's been fussing over the situation just like she has.

She made a move to go by him but he grabbed her arm gently, "You can talk to me you know?"

"I know", she whispered back without looking at him. Her solemn eyes were glued to the doorway that led down to her quarters.

Nikkota could feel his stare burning into her, and he looked as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth at the last moment. His grip went slack.

"Goodnight General", she said before departing below deck.

**Just a starter chapter, so naturally it's short! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got so many fantastic reviews which surprised me completely! I'm glad there are a lot of Iroh 2 fans out there! I didn't know how the public would react to an iroh/oc story. Anyway as promised I am continuing this thought I don't know how long it will be.**

**Please review! It inspires me to write more!**

**Enjoy!**

General Iroh, the name itself brought girls to their knees and men in a jealous fit. He was the Fireladys'son , a true and natural leader that descended from a line of royalty. Being an inheritor of the legendary Firelord Zuko, she should have known getting involved with him was nothing but trouble. The man could charm your bending right out of you, literally. It soon became the one thing she hated most about him in their earlier years.

Nikkota stepped into her quarters, her eyes adjusting to the dark lighting as the soft snores of her companions reached her ears. Although, she had only known them for a month she managed to get along with most of them. This fleet, she realized, had a definite lack of women. Hoshi, an earthbender from one of the old firenation colonies, stretched out on the bunk above hers. She was a short woman, with choppy brown hair, edgy earthbending style and an attitude to match. There was no questioning why they got along so well.

Nikkota pulled the drawer open next to her bunk. Inside under a stack of papers was a handmade bracelet. Red threads had been carefully woven into a fire lily in the center of it. The waterbender pulled it out and clenched it tightly in her fingers. She remembered the good old days, when the gift was given to her.

.

.

.

**(8 years ago)**

Nikkota was twelve when she arrived at the United Forces Academy, and never before had she seen so many different benders and non-benders in one place. In Republic City she was used to big buildings and wide open spaces because her family lived in a mansion, but since she was homeschooled by her mother she had never had the opportunity to make friends.

Looking around the large foyer she joined other kids around her age in one of several lines. Even then NIkkota looked like one of the boys. Her hair was jet black, short and layered against her face. Her large eyes were gray and seemed to be looking at everything at once. Her freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks. How having freckles with tan skin was possible she had no idea; gifts from her father no doubt. She was taller than most girls, but shorter than most guys standing around her.

Her eyes caught a poster on the wall of the United Forces, distracting her from the kid in front of her. Her nose bumped into his back causing him to let out a small 'oof'.

"Hey!" the kid turned around. He was a couple inches taller than her and no more than at least a year older. His dark hair was neatly combed to the side, matching the fine pressed quality of his outfit. Amber eyes stared down at her with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. "Watch where you're going bud".

"I'm not a bud", she bit back.

The kid turned around again, looking her up and down. She was surprised when he smiled and stuck his hand out, "Name's Iroh". He said in a low voice.

Her eyes widened. She was talking to THE Iroh! The fireladys son? No wonder she reminded him of the infamous Firelord Zuko on the poster on the wall. Her father told her stories about him when she was little. A couple kids around them glanced their way at the sound of his name and whispered.

"You're the Fireladys son? Why are you- mphhhh", a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't say that out loud", he whispered. He let her go once the crowd had moved on down the line. He glanced around and pulled them to the back of the room "Sorry. You have no idea how annoying the attention can be".

He gestured for her to rejoin their place in line. They filed in at the very end as kids were being placed in their companies. "I don't mean to sound weird, but you look like a boy". This kid doesn't dance around the edges.

Nikkota blew some hair out of her face, "Don't mention it. I get it all the time". She smiled, tilting her head up to look at him, "Daddy wanted a boy actually. He took me hunting with the other boys when I was little. I didn't do so well, but he kept teaching me. Have you ever been on a watertribe hunt?" She didn't know she was rambling until he cleared his throat.

The line moved forward and they moved slowly along with it, "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Nikkota".

"Nice", he replied with a charming smile even for his age. "Can I call you Nikko? It sounds way cooler"

It was what her father called her, but she didn't mind if the Fireladys son gave her a nickname too, "Sure. Why not?"

When it was Irohs turn in line they asked him what type of bending if he was a bender. She wasn't surprised he was a firebender. He was taken to company fourteen and he gave her a small wave goodbye as he walked over to his group.

The man at the desk in front of her scribbled on a paper, "Name?"

"Nikkota", she replied quickly. The man quickly looked her up and down; probably to make sure she was a female.

"Bending style?"

"Waterbending", a proud smile spread across her face.

"Company 15 to your left", he gestured meagerly and gave her a pin with the number 15 on it. Nikkota walked over to the bunched up group of kids and teens with the number 15 attached to their shirts. They were a rag tag group. Some of them looked like they were in good physical shape while others looked like they'd never seen sunlight in their life. Nikkota couldn't say she looked better than most of them, but at least she ran the streets a couple of times when her father wasn't looking. There were always fun kids to play with there.

"Alright you bunch of sorry street rats! Stand at attention like these fine gentleman here!" A large man, probably late forties with huge gray sideburns gestured to the statue like soldiers in front of him. Nikkota the twenty companies all quckly mimicked them.

The elder looked around, scrutinizing with every flick of his eyes, "We'll work on that later. Now as you all know this is the United Forces Academy! You will spend the rest of your miserable lives here until you deserve to be commissioned as officers!" He started pacing in front of us, his cold eyes boring into each individual. "You will learn your talents and be deployed in that field, and if you don't like it work harder! I am not your baby sitter nor do I care about your sorry sob stories that brought you here. Is that understood?"

Everyone shouted "Yes sir" in unison.

"Now your companies have been divided into twenty, but each company will work against another company just for the sake of competition. You will learn to work as a group or you will fail!".

Nikkota could listen to this man all day. He reminded her too much of her old waterbending teacher her father hired. Only he didn't make her want to pee her pants like this one did. Minutes later of banter and inspirational speeches the companies were paired with another company, and it just so happens that 14 was paired with 15.

Filing in a perfect line they were taken to their quarters and introduced to their bending masters. Nikkotas waterbending teacher was an older lady, with streaks of gray lining her perfectly pinned up hair. She wore a blue tank top, and uniform black pants and boots. On her neck was a whistle which she would come to hate later in her visit. The older recruits were housed on the other side of the compound where more advanced training took place. Nikkota could remember the excitement that built up in her chest when she looked around at her new home.

The instructors let the companies practice in the court yard to get the feel of it their first day before turning in to begin anew tomorrow. It was then she saw him again standing by a tree and practicing his firebending form. His amber eyes found her and he gave her a wave.

Nikkota grinned but before she could return the wave she tripped on the slab of concrete separating the earth and waterbending yards. Iroh rushed over and helped her up, "Boyish and a klutz, boy the spirits really blessed you didn't they?"

"You could say that again", she mumbled dusting her gray pants off. They walked over to a bench and watched the benders and non benders practice their forms and spar with eachother.

"So why were you by yourself over there? Don't you want to practice?" Nikkota asked propping her feet up on a stump in front of them.

He just waved her question away, "We'll have plenty of time later. Besides.." he cast his gaze down at his finely made boots, "..no one really wants to talk to me".

"Why?" She found it hard to believe that a kid as good looking not to mention royal didn't have any friends.

Iroh shrugged, "They're afraid of me, or intimidated either one. It's always been that way though".

They both looked back out over the yard, sharing an awkward silence. "I'm sorry", Nikkota finally said turning back to him, "I like talking to you".

He returned her words with a crooked smile.

**(Present)**

Nikkota pinched the bridge of her nose and tossed the bracelet back in the drawer. Two days until they reach Republic City and she was reminiscing on old and dead memories. They were going to be in for the fight of their lives and she had to be prepared not distracted.

Grabbing the top bunk she swung herself in bed. Her eyes flickered all over the room, trying to find a comfortable spot to stare at as she fell asleep, but something wasn't right. Nikkota couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden she felt very uncomfortable. She was about to sit up when a sudden shift of the ship caused her to fall to the floor. The waterbender groaned as her head smacked on the wooden boards, but was silenced when Hoshi toppled from the top bunk right on her back.

"What the-", the woman on top of her struggled to stand as the ship realigned itself. Jin a warrior and Leah another waterbender both jumped down from their own bunks, fighting through their thick hazes of sleep in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Hoshi shouted as another vibration hit the ship. This time the distinct sound of metal grinding on metal hit her ears. They were being boarded.

Nikkota ran out of the door and up the stairs onto the deck. The lights were all off and only the moonlight aided her in seeing. Everything happened so fast she barely had time to roll out of the way as a net shot out at her. Jin was caught off guard and tumbled back down the stairs in a tangle as the net wrapped itself around him.

When she regained herself Nikkota realized that men, dressed in rag tag clothing, were boarding the starboard side of their ship. She knew who these men were, only too many times had they been reported in this area. Pirates. In their grasp they already had the several night watch crewmen captured in nets. They must have taken them by surprise.

Nikkota ducked in time as twin blades flew over her head from behind. A lanky pirate wielding double swords lashed out at her. Panic in her eyes from lack of her element was evident. Dodging the blades by mere centimeters she ran to the edge of ship. Using her practiced moves she bended a huge stream of water from below. Bringing it around in an arc she knocked at least two of them overboard.

Hoshi was using the earth disks provided on deck against an entire group of pirates advancing on her and Jin. The blade wielding pirates were only able to slice through a couple before their breaths were knocked out of their chest as Hoshi let out a devastating string of attacks with the disks. Jin used a stream of water left over from Nikkotas attack to send a hail of ice daggers at the last few.

An arc of fire caught the corner of her eye, and she somersaulted out of the way just in time for a huge fireball to explode beside her. Another blast caught her off guard and threw her back against the railing of the ship. Regaining focus through the thick haze of smoke and fighting she saw a huge, muscular man dressed in a blood red overcoat. His smile was chilling enough to shake her top to bottom; flashing his cold tooth at her as he did so. His face was tattooed and pierced in every possible way giving him an even more intimidating appearance.

Before he could launch another fireball at her Nikkota called the water forth with a sweep of her feet and using the momentum she twisted her body up using her arms as leverage she sent the water straight at him like circular razor blades. For a moment she saw Iroh dealing his own battles against a large group of pirates. The other ships were within listening distance and she instantly knew from the metal clanging on metal sounds in the air that the other ships had been boarded too. Where the hell did they come from?

Hoshi and other members of their fleet were also having their own struggles against pirate water and firebenders.

"Hrygahhh!", the firebender captain retaliated by surrounding himself in an inferno shield; dissolving the water instantly. Nikkota furrowed her brows. It was way too damn late for this! She took a breath, concentrated, and summoned the water from the sea, winding her hands through the air as she had done so many times before. Settling it in a ring around her she curled her fingers and brought up four octopus arms, blocking a new stream of fire from the pirate.

He backed up slightly, sending more bolts at her with a flurry of kicks, but Nikkota blocked them all. Furrowing her brows she grunted as she shot the arms forward and picked him up before he could roll out of the way. Jerking her arms to the left she sent the man overboard into the sea below. A small smirk played on her lips in in victory. By the time she had dispatched a couple more of the pirates the turned on her the rest were fleeing.

Iroh sent one last attacker overboard before they sped off with their speed boats. Nikkota watched them disappear onto the horizon before dropping the water in her hold. It was the first time she remembered that she was only in her night wear and it was freezing cold. Iroh rushed over, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "It's a bit past my bed time but yeah". Her eyes traced the last known location of the pirates, "Where did they come from?"

"I wish I knew", he replied.

After looking around to make sure everyone was accounted for, the General and Nikkota made their way to the bridge of the ship to contact the others.

"Do you think they were summoned by Amon?"

Iroh set his jaw, his eyes narrowed ahead, "I don't know, but whatever the case we need to be extra careful".

After Iroh had settled everyone down, enforced new night watch men and began repairs to the ships hull it was nearly sunrise, and Lieutenant Nikkota had barely had any sleep in the past 48 hours. But for some reason she didn't feel tired. Her body was tingly like adrenaline from the fight was still kicking in.

She was busy stressing on the repairs to the hull and the injuries to some of their men her eyes just couldn't seem to close. If those pirates were going to come back she was going to be ready for them.

General Iroh walked into the ready room while she was staring at a map of republic city. She saw his red suit out of the corner of her eye.

"I think those pirates were sent to slow us down", Nikkota said not taking her eyes off the map. Her matted hair hung down in strands around her face. "They purposefully ruptured our port side fuel cell when they were boarding us".

"Lieutenant".

"We've been delayed an hour, but I've got a plan for when we enter Republic City's harbor", Nikko ignored him tracing her fingers alongside the map.

"Nikkota", he said more desperately.

She waved at him, "Just listen to my plan. They'll be ready for us when we get there so I was thinking.."

The General put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn away from the map and look into his eyes. "Nikko", he said more sternly. His usually soft amber eyes turning hard, "You've been awake for over twenty four hours. You need some sleep".

Her blood shot eyes rolled, "I'm fine. There are more important matters-"

"-Those matters can wait a few more hours. I need you to be ready tomorrow. I'll handle everything else". Iroh pushed her toward the exit, "Now go. That's an order Lieutenant".

The waterbenders mouth opened slightly as if she was about to protest but closed. Once again he was looking out for her when she was at her worst; even when he is faring no better. She could see the sleep calling to him by the dreary look in his eyes. It almost reminded her of the good old days.

"Yes..General", Nikkota frowned slightly and nodded. She felt his eyes following her on the way out, but she did as she was ordered to like any good soldier would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesus God Almighty! The number of reviews for this is incredible. I want to thank each and every one of you! I'm sorry it's taking some time between updates, but I am an eighteen year old with a babysitting job as well as college coming up soon! But I promise to make an effort as often as I can!**

**Just letting you all know there will be many flashbacks to Nikkota and Irohs years in the academy as well as some action in the present! Just bear with me here! Love Cookies to each and every one of you! **

**Oh and if any of you are good at drawing and are completely bored one day, try and draw Nikko for me as a gift? Perhaps my inspiration will erupt ten folds!**

**Read and Review ;)**

(6 years earlier)

Breathing, it was the only thing anyone could hear on the sparring field. Nikkota shifted her feet, never becoming quite comfortable with her starting stance, she fidgeted. The other benders in her company were watching, snickering to each other as the two opponents stared each other down. The brunette male waterbender across from her jerked his hands through the air.

NIkkota prepared herself as a huge wave of water was gathered before her opponent and pushed toward her like a tidal wave. A rush of wind against her neck and Nikkota knew it would have crushed her if she hadn't created her own water shield by conjuring ice up from around her ankles. This was a rarity in sparring matches. This week only were the benders in their company given so much of their element. Usually it was just pouches of water around their waist as weapons, and you can guess what a gallon of water did against flying boulders.

_Adapt and Overcome! _It was the mantra of all benders. They would drill them day in and day out about how the world is changing and elements will not always be there when we need them, so they were forced to fight with the bare essentials against all odds. Another thing that should be fun to mention was that age didn't matter here. It was how advanced your training was and if you could pass your test against the best in your class, and sometimes even your instructor that moved you on up to the top. It wasn't just the physical part either. They were schooled in basic mechanic, science, electronics and all those sorts of things that were essential to people who wanted to take that route in the engineering department.

There were twelve levels or grades if you wanted to get fancy, before you were promoted to serve in the United Forces wherever your superior officer sees fit. If you were lucky you were promoted to Ensign and assigned to a ship. If you weren't lucky, you were on waste duty down in engineering. Nikkota would scoff. If it was her luck getting her anywhere then she was heading right down that direction.

Kanook, her waterbending opponent, immediately went on the offensive again and gathered a large stream of water and hurled it like a giant fist in her direction. Nikkota stuck her palm out in front of her, stopping the water as if it had hit an invisible wall. The defensive move was a difficult one to master and she fell down to her knees just from the force of it. Smiling to himself, Kanook kept on the offensive spotting her weakness and gathered water within his hands, freezing them and shot a hail of spikes at her.

The raven haired girl flicked her wrist out in front of her, praying she was doing the right moves. The spikes stopped and exploded in a cloud of mist.

"Get on the offensive Nikkota!" her master yelled. Not a good sign on her progress.

As if being awoken from a slumber she rose from the ground, moving her hands in small cyndrilical circles in front of her chest to conjure up a spinning wheel of water about the height of her body and sent it whirling at Kanook. Her opponents' eyes went wide for a moment at the sudden change in her demeanor and barely parted his way through it in time, but not without knocking him back on his rear.

Nikkota took the opportunity to bring the water up around him, trapping him in a whirl. His arms flailed around him as he tried to get ahold of the water that was already seized by her, but to no avail. Sweat beaded down her forehead as her arms worked on the techniques that have been drilled into her skull for the past two years. Sucking in a breath she blew it out in the form of a freezing mist that froze the water around her opponent. A move she learned from her old master before she came here. Her chest tightened in excitement as she realized she might just win this match. This meant she got to move up a level. Iroh was already grade eight while she was still stuck down in six.

Straining her fingers she froze the rest of the water around him, binding his arms and legs into submission. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the tell-tale smile on her instructors face as she nodded in approval. Being so wrapped up in her victory she didn't notice Kanook got a hand loose sent her flying off the practice arena and into the cushiony foam below with a sloppy and desperate hail stream of water.

Company 14 and 15 laughed and cheered both of them on, but mainly for Kanook for dealing such a surprise shot.

Nikkota sucked in a breath from the cheap blow, muttering curses, she made her way back to the arena where her opponent was still halfway trapped in ice wearing a shit eating grin.

"That was a cheap shot!" she pointed at Kanook accusingly. The others had gathered around, including Iroh who remained expressionless.

"And just how was that a cheap shot?" he smirked, obviously wallowing in his victory.

"The match was over. You were trapped!"

The crowd that had gathered split as their instructor stepped forth, "The match is over when I blow the whistle cadet". Instructor Payma said, her tall boots clicking on the concrete. She lowered her hands and the ice partially holding Kanook captive flushed down to its original state. "You lowered your guard Nikkota. Wasn't that one of the main lessons last week?"

The younger inhaled slightly about to retaliate, but grinded her teeth together in resignation when she realized she was just digging her own hole, "Yes Master".

The tall, lanky instructor before her stood up straight, keeping her arms tightly knit behind her back. Everything about this woman betrayed a history of military. Nikkota liked her and disliked her. Icy turquoise eyes regarded her then shifted to her opponent, "Kanook that was some risky offensive moves, if you were fighting an earthbender you would have been squashed not ten seconds into the round". Her icy voice took a few notches on the soft side before she raised a finger, "But they were executed perfectly, just don't forget you're not invincible".

Her eyes turned cold when they landed on Nikkota, "You young lady barely went on the offensive at all".

"But-"

Another finger rose, "No buts Nikkota. Do you think a firebender is going to give you a minute to collect yourself before he or she allows you to strike? What have I been teaching you all?" She gestured to the entire two companies, making a clear example out of her. "It may be different for the other elements but waterbending is about learning to strike back at the right moments. There were several moments where you could have done so. Do you want to tell me why you didn't? Instead you nearly let Kanook pulverize you into a pulp"

Nikkota swallowed, feeling the eyes of everyone burning into her already aflamed face including Irohs. Her eyes cast downward, finding an interesting spot on her masters shoes, "I was…waiting for the right moment".

Master Payma tsked at her, "You wait too long and you're sitting turtleduck". She looked at Kanook once again, "Your match was inconclusive. Clearly you both have some stuff to work on. You'll have another chance next week. Next opponents!"

Fury still kindling inside her Nikkota grabbed a towel and walked off as the next match between to earthbenders began.

"Hey, wait up Nikko!" Iroh quickly caught up to her. His deep amber eyes regarding her frustrated expression.

"Don't listen to that old bat. I thought you did great, and what was that breathing ice thing you did? I've never seen anything like it", Iroh gestured wildly as if breathing a little fog was like bending white fire. Nikkota knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but truth is she was starting to question why she was even here.

"Easy for you to say. You passed your test with flying colors yesterday. I don't get it! At first I'm too reckless then I'm too careful", Nikkota plopped down on the grass in front of the unoccupied firebending arena. She was fourteen years old and was supposed to be halfway to becoming a master by now. But at this rate, the constant barraging and insults hurled at her bending she'll be sixty before that arises. "They should just stick me in waste management and be done with it", the waterbender muttered while she plucked a fistful of grass.

Iroh smiled and knelt down next to her, "Look they're just doing it because they know you can be better. Trust me Nikko". He tucked a strand of black hair away from her forehead, "You're an amazing waterbender. I know it and they know it".

Iroh hadn't changed much since she first met him. He was still as handsome as ever if not more so now that he was fifteen. He had grown taller, his muscles becoming more defined from his strenuous workout routine, and his voice more serious and deep. It almost shamed Nikkota, who had barely changed at all. She had also grown a few inches taller, but kept her lanky, kid like body and the array of dark freckles that splayed across the tan skin on her face. Her dark hair had grown but she kept it just an inch below the shoulders and up in a ponytail half the time.

Nikkota glanced over at him with a suspicious glare, "You mean that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"You know I do!", he playfully punched her in the shoulder, and they both chuckled.

"Hey Iroh", a silky voice said. Julee, a firebender often paired with Iroh in his sparring practices, stood behind him with a smile on her face. In other words she went out of her way to get paired with the prince of the Firenation.

"Julee", he replied enthusiastically, standing to wrap an arm around her. Julee was Irohs latest in the girlfriend department. Turns out everybody sucked up to him once they found out he wasn't going to report their every act to the Firelady. With this new popularity came a new string of friends that just happened to dislike Nikkota. Julee had long, black hair that, no matter how many matches she fights, always seems to stay freaking shiny! She was curvy, tall with flawless ivory skin and everything Nikkota wasn't. She couldn't deny the pang of jealousy deep in her chest, but she shoved it down. In Irohs eyes Nikkota was just a sister figure, a friend, but that shouldn't bother her right?

Julee giggled, "Once the matches are finished we all plan to go to the lounge for some fire noodles want to come with?"

Iroh nodded then looked down at Nikkota who was currently looking away biting her tongue to keep from saying what was on her mind at the moment, "Sounds good. You in Nikko?"

Nikkota noticed the shift in the other girls stance and change of disapproving expression and waved him away, "Nah you go ahead pretty boy. I've still have some time to practice a few moves before next week".

He frowned slightly. Iroh had been lecturing her as of the late to be more social here, which she dodged those particular boring sessions as often as she could. Nikkota had plenty of friends. Okay well maybe just a few, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't exactly the most gorgeous, sociable person there!

Iroh nodded, waved goodbye, and walked off with the girl who was just begging to get a frosty ice dagger to the face. Nikkota watched them as the observed the rest of the match arm in arm, feeling a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Lieutenant_

…_Lieutenant_

**(Present)**

"What?", Nikkota shot up and smacked right into the bars of the bunk bed on top of her. "Pirates!" She looked around, furiously rubbing the now throbbing part on her skull. The light in her shared quarters were dim, barely illuminating the figure in front of her.

Hoshi's image was fuzzy at first but slowly came into view as the woman laughed, "Spirits woman you were dug in like a spidertick".

Air blew through the faulty ventilation system, reminding her of the sweat that beaded on her forehead. She felt sticky and in desperate need of a bath. Nikkota groaned as she stood up and stretched. Then she realized where she was and why.

"Wait! What day is it? What time? How far are we-"

Hoshi grabbed her shoulders and stared into her frenzied eyes, "Lieutenant relax! It's five o' clock in the morning!"

"Are you kidding! That means were only a few hours away from-" Suddenly a bucket of cold water was dumped over her head.

Nikkota screeched as the freezing water threaded down her clothes and she quickly waterbended the freezing liquid from her , "W-what the hell was that for?"

Hoshi crossed her stout arms across her chest and smirked, "Compliments of Iroh. He said he knew you'd be freaking out when you woke up, so he said use an old technique on you to get you to calm down. I have to say I kind of enjoyed that".

Nikkotas mind whirled back to prank week between the companies. Lets just say no one slept that week with both eyes closed. She rolled her eyes, "Too bad he's our Commander. I guess it would be treason to throw him overboard and see how he likes cold water".

They both laughed lightly until Hoshi cleared her throat, "Speaking of him he's asked that you come to the ready room in half an hour and- are you listening to me Lieutenant?"

The waterbender had her head craned up at the ceiling as if she could stare right through the hull, "The boats stopped", she said mostly to herself. "Why?"

Hoshi shrugged and puffed her hair out of her face, "Beats me, no one tells me anything around here. The crews getting announcements on the situation in an hour. I guess that's what you guys are discussing".

Why on Earth would they stop the ships? Didn't they know how important it was to get there as soon as possible? Her mind drifted back to her father and the possible things that could have happened to him. Did Amon take his bending away as the reports floating around said he could do? Her father wasn't the most pleasant guy in the world, but he was the only family she had since her mother ran out on them when she was a girl.

Dismissing the ensign before her, Nikkota took a short, steamy shower then dried herself off old school style by actually using a towel. Patting her naked form down she stared at her fuzzy outline in the foggy mirror. Using one hand she wiped away the mist and stared at her worn face looking back at her. Nikkota often wondered if her mother looked anything like her. Did she have black hair, or was it brown like her father used to be before streaks of gray overwhelmed them? She must have got the color of her locks from somewhere. Was her face short and childlike like hers as well? Did she have freckles that sprinkled across her nose?

Dismissing the stranger in the mirror Nikkota dressed in her red uniform that was at least fitting enough for her to move around in more gracefully. The only thing that signified her bending stature was the blue sash tied around her waist. Two pins on her chest also symbolized her rank. The two things she fought hard her whole eight years at the Academy for. Once her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a tiny braid hanging down on one side held together at the end by a blue bead, she made her way to the ready room.

Everyone was moving furtively around with the news of being so close to their targets. Once she walked into the ready room she quickly noticed the several dozen glances cast her way. All the captains from the other ships were present. Iroh was at the end of the table with both palms pressed down over a map and his eyes flittered over them in thought until she made her presence known.

"Lieutenant Nikkota", he grinned and straightened, "How would you like to do some reconnaissance?"

**R & R ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a crazy couple of weeks with all the moving and stuff so I'm so sorry about the wait:( I promise I'll be more productive next time just stay with me here! Anyway thanks for the reviews and your patience! Lots of love!**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Irohs eyes foll

owed Nikkota as she paced back and forth in the ready room. To be honest she was nervous as hell. If she screwed this up then the entire fleet was invading in the dark without any intel on the enemy, and if she was captured. Well she didn't want to think about that.

"You heard the Captains", she replied as casually as she could. "You guys need information before the attack".

"But someone else can do this if you want them too", Iroh tried to sound less concerned than he already was. He immediatly regretted it when she stopped midpacing and glared at him.

Her gray eyes narrowed, "You're the one who chose me for this, and now you're wanting me to back out Commander?"

He lifted his hands, "No no, I just...I didn't really think about the risk until now".

NIkkota scoffed as she stuffed a small radio transiever in her waterproof backpack. She was now dressed in a black body suit used for waterbenders when they were forced to stay underwater for long periods of time during missions. A dark blue belt was strapped around her waste and held her waterpouch that wound across her back.

"Since when have you been concerned about risk?" The Lieutenant couldn't help but smirk, "Mister -shave the Masters head while she sleeps".

"Come on that was five years ago ,and you know that was fun!"

She giggled then cleared her throat, "Well..the ice block she froze us in wasn't". When she was packed up she slung the bag over her shoulder and found the worry in his eyes more palpable with each second she paused. NIkkota couldn't blame him. They had known eachother for a long time, and she couldn't count the number of times she had been biting her nails everytime he had gone out on a dangerous mission. She didn't know why he remained her friend after that first awkward meeting, but it had given her the strength Nikko needed to carry on many times before.

Sighing she walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the hard muscles gained from so much experience and training tense in suprise. "You've known me for eight years Commander Iroh. Have I ever screwed up?"

His eyes raised to hers slowly, "No, unless you consider that one time when you almost blew yourself up along with those Raiders".

She rolled her eyes comically, "Other than that!".

Smirking, Iroh took her hand off his person, cradling it in his gloved palms before letting go. "Then...no I guess not".

NIkkota flashed him a weak half-smile, "Then you know that I can handle myself".

Things were silent between them as they stood merely inches apart. She could feel his breath ghost on her eyelashes and the heat of his body come off in waves in sync with the rythm of his heartbeat. For a moment, just a moment, she remembered a time when things were better between them, and they were there. So for a moment, just for a moment, she pretended it was how it used to be.

"Iroh..." She whispered, a knife slicing through the silence as she placed her hand on the side of his face. A small stubble had begun to form on his cheeks, she noticed, as she grazed her thumb across the rough skin. Nikko noticed they were now chest to chest by the blazing heat building between them. It stirred something that had been dormant for so long.

"I need to-" NIkkota was cut off when his hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away. Shattering her resolve like glass.

"You can't-" He begun, barely able to force himself to say anything further, "We can't do this again". Iroh immediatly regretting the moment he opened his mouth as her entire demeanor changed within seconds.

Betrayal, hurt, everything Iroh had caused in the past was beginning to surface on her features once again. Her lips parted and closed like a struck fish out of water. Nikkota couldn't believe she had let her guard down so easily. She promised herself this wouldn't happen again.

_"Commander", _the captains voice blared on the intercom. _"We are three hours away from Republic City and are ready for the Lieutanants deployment"._

The raven haired lieutenant slung her small back pack over her shoulder and pressed the button to the com, "Deploying now Captain". Iroh winced at the now hard edge to her voice and could only imagine the anger boiling beneath that sun browned skin. Her eyes met his, an icy flash of gray under the lights of the ship that pierced through the fabric of their relationship, and it was the most painful thing he's endured for the past two years he's been working to patch it up.

Brushing back her braided hair Nikkota cleared her throat, "I'm requesting reassignment once this mission is over Commander. Please have the paperwork ready as you wait for my word in approximatley one hour".

"NIkkota wait-" he reached but she was already out the door, slamming it on him in the process. As a soldier, it was a disrespectful thing for her to do, but she could care less than the dirt beneath her boots at the moment. Once outsite and on the she let loose a sob that had built up in her chest every step she took away from that room; a bundle of emotions twisted and gnarled like her whole life had been. She clenched the railing of the deck, fighting to control her breathing. She was embarrassed and stupid to ever think Iroh would change. She was just a soldier, and he was royalty and Commander of the United Forces.

She straightened, ignoring the looks from the deckhands, and stared out in direction of the city. Nikkota was a Lieutenant with many people counting on her. Her relationship drama would have to wait. For now she had a job.

After securing the backpack containing her communication device around her back she vaulted over the side of the ship. Freezing an ice board around her feet she gathered the churning sea water underneath and around her and in one thrust of her arms she lauched herself torward her destination. As the world around her blurred, and tears dried to her skin she thought back to the time when she had first made this horrible mistake.

**(4 years ago)**

Nikkota stood perfectly still in the middle of the yard. Her concentration at a precipice of foggy and transparent. Other recruits passed by on their way to the cafeteria to get dinner, but none barely spared her a passing glance. She had been out here during breaks almost every day working on her bending, and it had certainly paid off. With only a couple years left of her training she was almost deemed worthy to serve in the United Forces. Some of the other recruits snickered at her, calling her 'teachers pet' and 'brown nose'.

She wouldn't pay them no mind. NIkkota found more comfort in waterbending than around other teenagers anyway.

Flexing her fingers she called forth a stream of water, moving it with precison in between her palms and arms before sending it speeding at three seperate targets, slicing them all in half at the waist.

After practicing a few more level 10 waterbending moves NIkko grabbed an apple from the lunchroom and walked back to her quarters. Muching on the fruit she thought about how the years have flown by, and how she had changed. She was now 16, and although she still retained some of her childlike attributes Nikkota had finally begun to show that she was actually a female. Small, supple curves had definetly replaced her boyish figure. She kept her black hair the same length as its always been just for the sake of keeping it up. Looks never did appeal much to her. That much was evident by the sagging grey sweatpants and the black tank top she wore as if she had just rolled out of bed.

"Nikko!"

Smiling she turned to see Iroh running up to her. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink against his usually pale skin. He had also taken it upon himself to work out during breaks, but he was normally in the weight room. It had certainly paid off for him. Iroh was now nearly twice her size as far as the muscle department went. He had grown a few inches in height and his jaw bones were more prominent. His gray wifebeater was sweaty and clung to his newly developed shoulder and pectoral muscles. Nikko blushed and continued walking slowly to allow him to catch up.

"Hey Iroh".

The taller one trailed next to her, "So did you hear the announcement at lunch?"

"Nope. I was training".

She felt him roll his eyes, "Right as you usually are", he shouldered her. "There's a military ball coming up soon".

Nikkota raised an eyebrow as she chunked the apple core into a nearby trashcan, "Military ball?".

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they cut across the courtyard, "Yeah, it's to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the United Forces or something".

The silence of the empty training yard slid between them for a few moments. "So are you taking Julee?" She bit out trying to hide her disgust.

He just shrugged looking away, "I don't know yet". The couple had been off and on for two years now. A lot longer than Nikkota would have preferred or predicted they would be.

"Who would you take?"

The waterbender just shrugged back at him sticking her own hands in her pockets, "Maybe Kanook, he's been stalking me every since our match a couple years ago".

Iroh stopped walking causing her to turn and look at him. His brows were knitted together at the forehead, "That slime ball? I thought he was a jerk to you?"

Nikkota chuckled placing her own hands on her hips, "Nah he's pretty nice once you get past the 'I'm the greatest waterbender in the world' ego trip he has going on. I think once I beat him our second round it finally sunk and he just cant stand having someone better than him not like him".

Iroh grumbed and rolled his eyes, "I'll never understand women".

"Not if you keep hoping from one to the next", she replied and continued toward her room.

"Hey do you want to spar?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Spar? Right now?" She looked torward the setting sun that cast a fiery orange blanket across the training yards. Their curfew bell would ring in about half an hour.

He grinned, "You and I haven't sparred in a while. No bending, just fighting".

In the United Forces you were required to learn to fight without your bending mainly just as a conditioning exercise, but their trainers suggested that you never know when you'll be stranded without your bending. Years ago, when the moon spirit was killed by the fire nation, many waterbenders were killed or injured due to lack of bending. The same went for the firebenders on the solar eclipse. Rule of thumb was, you had to broaden your self defense, or sucumb to your lack of knowlege.

Nikkota had to admit she was pretty impressed that he could still want to spar after working out. Her muscles needed a good stretching before bed anyway, "Alright, just for a little bit".

"Whoever submits first wins!" He said excitedly and cracked his neck while loosening his toned arms.

Nikko took a deep breath and backed up a good ten feet. She lowered into her tai chi stance that best fit her. There were many to pick from with this style of fighting.

"Ready?" He asked with a crooked smile as he got in his own stance.

"Ready", she affirmed and two began slowly coming toward eachother.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, gray melding with amber, she timed her steps with his. Circling around eachother slowly, Iroh winked at her, smirking. Nikkota took the challange and launched her first attack with a few quick jabs to his midsection, or more like jabs to to the air. He quickly sidestepped and roundhouse kicked toward her head before she ducked and rolled to the side, using her momentum to swipe at his legs with her own. Being a firebender Iroh was naturally quick, and threw almost every attack right back at her.

The spar went on for minutes as the two dodged and ducked eachothers strikes. Nikkota whirled and she lauched several kicks at him, twisting her body expertly in midair, but he just somersaulted over her head tackling her from behind when he landed. She rolled over but was pinned around the waist by his knees.

He smiled smugly down at her, "For some reason I thought you'd be better than this".

Nikkota frowned at him and swung her legs up, locking her ankles around his head and reversing their positions. He grunted as she dug her knees into his shoulders, immobilizing him completely.

Sweat beaded down both of their foreheads, "The great Iroh beaten by a lowly waterbender". She tsked, "What would mommy say?"

Nikkota hadn't noticed Iroh didn't even struggle underneath her weight until he let loose a shit-eating smirk and hummed appreciativly. "You know I rather like this angle", his husky voice drawled.

Heat thrummed through the waterbenders body as her cheeks flushed a bright pink in contrast to her tan skin. Did he just? No he didn't. Before she could slap him across the face he had taken her temporary shock and lowered guard and used it to his advantage, easily throwing her off him pinning her down once again. This time he had used his legs and arms to hold down all four appendages, bringing his face awfully close to hers. His damp hair trailed across her forehead as they locked gazes.

"Submit?" his breath brushed across the tip of her nose.

Nikkota swallowed at their proximity as they stared at eachother. She couldn't describe the way she was feeling for the firebender right now. It was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light, literally. The dimming sunlight cast a soft glow across his smooth, edgy features. His eyes were lit afire, full of emotion and hidden thoughts she wished she could delve into.

Spirits, he was handsome.

"Ahem?"

Both of them turned their heads to find Julee, looking none too pleased with their predicament, staring down at them with her arms crossed and hips cocked to the side.

"Julee", Iroh jumped off, straightening his dirtied clothes, "Nikkota and I were just sparring".

Her cold, yellow eyes looked between the two before softening when they settled back on his, "Of course Iroh". Nikko winced at that sing song voice she used around him. It was as fake as the red lipstick she wore. "I was heading to the lounge before we had to turn in. Want to join me?"

"Sure babe I'll go get cleaned up", he reached down to help Nikkota up but the waterbender was suprised when Julee practically ran over and did it for him. The grip was hard as stone as the firebender woman hauled her up on her feet.

"Go ahead I want to talk to Nikkota about the dance", she smiled at him bringing an arm around the waterbenders shoulders.

Iroh looked dumfoundidly between the two before shrugging, "Alright see you later Nikko". He gave her a last warm smile before leaving the court yard.

Julee's smile faded before she tightened her grip on Nikkotas shoulders and forced her away.

"Whats up with you miss priss?" Nikkota straightened, even though it did nothing to quell the height difference between the two. Julee was a good six feet tall, only a couple inches shorter than Iroh. She was the best firebender out of all the females, thanks to her rich parents getting her the best bending teachers as a child Nikko was sure of it.

The firebenders eyes narrowed, "Just wanted to pass on some friendly advice to a socially retarded kangarat", she smiled chillingly. "Stay away from Iroh, hes mine and always will be".

Nikkota scoffed, crossing her lean arms defensivly, "Iroh and I are just friends, been for about four years now".

Julee stepped an inch closer, and it took Nikko every ounce of strength to keep from waterbending a whip across her perfect face. "Please, I see the way you look at him. The way you follow him around like a sad little puppy. You should just face reality hun, he's way too high up in the social ladder for you. He's even said it a couple of times".

Nikkota felt the sting of those words deep in her chest where secret fears had bundled and raged for so long. She had always asked herself if her friendship with Iroh was demeaning him. His other friends wanted nothing to do with her and would glare at Iroh even asking if she wanted to come along. They were their own tight little circle. Julee, and most of her friends were sons and daughters of nobles and governors. She was the daughter of a councilman way beyond his years, who barely wanted anything to do with her anymore.

Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes at this realization. Julee put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sad. I'm sure you weren't the only one who tried to get with him I mean-" she scoffed, "He's the Fireladys son right? Who wouldn't?"

Nikkota shook the others hand off, rage boiling underneath her skin like hot magma ready to erupt. She wanted to say so many vile things, so many adjectives that described Julee and her lousy bunch of bigot friends. Instead, with her mind whirling and taunting her to do so, she turned away.

.

.

.

It was a week later at the banquet and Nikkota had been doing her best to avoid Iroh completely, even skipping out on her private practices to keep from seeing him in the courtyard. Questions plagued her dreams and thoughts for the past few days. Was what Julee told her truly Irohs feelings? Was he secretly talking bad about her behind her back? Did he just feel sorry for her because she hardly had any friends here?

Strangely it all made sense, and that was what hurt her the most. She would have rather been told outright in front of everyone that he didn't want anything to do with her than having it secretly play out behind her back. When had everything gone so wrong? When had she let one boy get in the way of her fullfilling her dreams?

"Hey Nikkota are you here doll?" Kanook elbowed her in the shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" She hadn't realized they were at the entrance of the recreation hall where the military ball was being held.

Everyone in the entire Academy was here and lined up at the door. The men were dressed in their formal military wear while the women wore dresses of their nation. Nikkota wore a long, mermaid style, blue dress with a northern water tribe symbol on it and a fuzzy overcoat draped around her shoulders.

"Why do you keep spacing out like that?" Kanook asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Nikkota brushed back her hair, which was up with one beaded braid hanging down the side. It was too short to wear it all pretty and flowing like most of the girls here. "I'm sorry Kanook I was just thinking about stuff".

Kanook ignored her as he began chatting up one of his earthbending buddies. Hoshi, one of her few friends came and talked to her while they waited in line. Minutes later they signed in and entered the highly decorated recreation hall that was streamlined with colorful streamers and lights. Banners of each nation hung on the walls a long with portraits of the Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko. A band played at the front entrance, pumping light music into the air.

After a long, agonizing speech about the importance of the United Forces and their soldiers from the general people began mingling, dancing and eating at the bar and on the dance floor where lights twisted and collided.

"Want to dance?" Kanook asked after moments of awkward silence.

Nikkota nodded and took his outstretched hand as he led the two of them to the dance floor. They played a slow song just when they found a comfortable spot in the crowd. Kanook laced his arms tightly around her waist, giving her no choice but to stand closer to him. Nikkota held no attraction for Kanook, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive. He was her height, with spiked up brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. Even on a formal occasion he couldn't seem to tame it. His eyes were bright blue and large, he reminded her of a foxowl sometimes with the way he looked at things.

It was during their silent and awkward dance when she saw him. Iroh was holding Julee, and boy for an evil witch she looked breath taking. Her hair was long so it curled down her backside like ebony waves twisting around eachother. Her dress was a satiny red and clung to her more prominent curves. She was chatting to him while they were slowly dancing, but his eyes traveled elsewhere until they found hers. He seemed to perk up, and opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to say something.

That was when Nikkota looked away, right at Kanook and pushed her body closer to his as they danced. She could feel him, feel his eyes digging into her back which she kept to him as often as she could. Her acts seemed to boost Kanooks ego ten folds as his hands ventured down the small curve of her back.

"You know you're actually pretty tonight".

Her head, which had been resting hard on his shoulder, peeked up. She had been biting her lip, leaving it red. "What?"

He shrugged, "I used to think you weren't very attractive, but now you look great!"

Kanooks hand squeezed her butt, making her jump, "So what do I get after this?" He asked slyly.

"How about a fist to the face?" She shoved him away and stomped back to the tables, thankful she wore flats instead of heels. Nikkota didn't turn around to see him sneer or shout lude things at her she just kept walking until she found her chair and sat down. The crowds on the dancefloor merges as her head begun to spin. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. It was too loud in here.

She walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink in front of the mirror. Her makeup had been heavier tonight that it usually was, if she every wore any at all. As she stared into the mirror she begun to think that the woman that stared back wasn't her at all. It wasn't the sly little girl who defied her parent to go out and play with the street kids, occasionally bringing them food. It wasn't the little girl who played tag with that one kid in the red scarf and his younger brother. She had forgot his name. This wasn't the girl who came to the United Forces Academy to become a master bender and help the people of the world.

Nikkota grabbed a towl, soaked it with hot water, and wiped her makeup off. She scrubbed until every dark smear was gone and her face was covered with red streaks. She hated makeup, always have. Perhaps it was the fact she grew up without a mother, and was practically raised liked a boy.

When she was satisfied she walked out of the bathroom, mind set on grabbing her purse and going home until a rather large body knocked into her nearly sending her to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Iroh retaliated, grasping her forearms to keep her from falling over. He didn't seem to realize it was her until she looked up at him.

"Nikko? I-" He noticed the red streaks on her face and paused, "What happened to you? Were you crying?" She took a moment to take in how great he looked in his formal uniform and how his hair was combed perfectly to the side and his stubble he had been growing was now shaved smooth.

She chuckled and used her palm to wipe away some excess water, "No...I just wiped off my makeup". Nikkota made a move to go by him, "I'm going back to my quarters".

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and before she could protest led her outside on the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Seagulls perched on the railing flew away into the blackness on their approach. Once he knew they were alone despite the few scattered couples he looked back at her sternly. "Whats going on Nikko?"

The waterbender looked away, clutching her furry overcoat around her shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that every time I've tried talking to you for the past week you've avoided me or made up some excuse to leave. I'm talking about the fact that we've been friends for four years and now you treat me like a stranger". He grabbed her chin softly, forcing her to look at him. "And I'm talking about the fact that you won't even look at me now".

It was hard to look at him. In his pale eyes all she could see is confusion and hurt, but why would he feel such a way.

"Why are we friends Iroh?" The sentence erupted before she had a chance to make sense of it.

The question took him by suprise, "What?"

"I mean why are we friends? It's obvious we don't run with the same crowd. I'm the daughter of a councilman who barely wants anything to do with me; not a governor and not a nobleman. I have nothing going for me outside of this damn Academy! Why are you talking to me?"

He shook his head as if not believing she was even asking such a thing, "That doesn't even matter to me! What has gotten into you?"

She crossed her arms and looked out over the oceans, "Well it matters to your girlfriend and it matters to your friends, and I'm just finally starting to see the truth of things and it hurts. And what hurts worse is that I had to hear it from someone else".

He grabbed a fistful of his perfectly combed hair and sighed, "Was it Julee? Did she say anything to you?"

"Thats not important", she hissed back just at the thought of their previous conversation. Nikkota sighed and uncrossed her arms. "You two make a great couple Iroh. I'm sure you'll be very happy. Goodbye".

Goodbye. It felt to the prince of the firenation that it was a permenant Goodbye. A goodbye that he couldn't stand to have. Not now. He did something he had been promising himself to do for the past four years. As she made to go around him he grabbed both of her forearms and pushed her to the shadowed wall nearby and crashed his lips against hers. It was rougher than he had planned it out in his head, but desperation and fear of losing her brought on emotions that he couldn't control. He cupped her angular face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers more gently this time.

Nikkotas brain was swimming with sudden alarms and and warning signals when Iroh suddenly kissed her, but they were all suppressed by instincual urge to kiss him back. An urge she had just recently discovered she'd been having for the past four years. Tears began flowing down her cheeks onto his hands that held her face firmly as their kiss hardened to point both their jaws were hurting. His lips were warm, inviting, and moving quite expertly. A small thought of these same lips pressing into Julees repulsed her but she quickly shoved it back. For now, Iroh was hers not Julees.

When the two finally pulled apart they were breathing heavily. Cloaked in the darkness of the shadow she could see nothing but the outline of his face as he pressed his forehead into hers.

"Nikkota", he whispered and later she would realize this was the first time in a long time he's used her whole name. "You're the only person in this place that liked me for who I was from the start. You weren't afraid or trying to use me. You never asked for more than what I could give. It took me til now to realize that. That's why".

He pulled her out into the moonlight so he could see her face. Her glossy, gray eyes shone like jewels as they delved into his. Iroh wiped away a stray tear on her chin before slipping a woven red bracelet around her wrist he had made a few days ago. "You could be the daughter of a shoemaker for all I care. I'll always be here".


	5. Chapter 5

**So of course with the addition of a new character/OC the story is going to be a little different, but not too different. Hopefully I get things right so I don't screw up with the next season! Let me know what you guys think of how the story is so far and thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo much for the Reviews! Like seriously, they're my lifesource!**

**Here ya go ;)**

_**I'll always be here**_

NIkkotas arms burned from using her waterbending to traverse half an hour across the ocean, but she let loose a sigh of relief when she saw the outline of the city and its tall, majestic buildings.

_Father, here I come._

Eight years and even from here it hadn't changed much, that was, until she saw the painted war balloons with the strange symbols on them haunting the shores. So the transmission they recieved was true, Amons forces have taken over the city. But just how much had they taken over? Nikkota would have to get a closer look, but she would have to do it without getting caught.

Taking a deep breath, she dove down under the surface of the sea and launched herself in the direction of the docks. The water, moved by her hands, ripped by her at a fast speed, reminding her muscles how tired she really was. With little sleep the past few days she was starting to feel herself slip little by little. She reached the dock in little time, surfacing to take a huge gulp of air. The cold water felt good on her aching muscles, but when she heard voices overhead on the platform she pressed her body against the concrete of the base of the walkway.

"Where's our next assignment?" One of the male voices said as the clomping footsteps paused just over her head. There was two of them by the number of footsteps and the reflection cast on the water. "I'm sick of clearing these houses of benders".

"Lieutenant said we were to report to the City Hall, that fat mechanist has a speech to give", the man chuckled, "Whats his name Hiroshi something".

Nikkotas eyes widened. Hiroshi Sato? The creator of the satomobiles? She should have known he was in on this. His family was attacked by firebending raiders years ago when Nikko was a little girl.

"I'll catch up with you in a second gotta take care of some business", the other said.

The older man walked away, "Hurry up then! I don't want that mustached Lieutenant up our asses because you fell in the water".

Nikkota craned her head up, listening to the receding single pair of footsteps as the one left behind grumbled and fiddled with something. She heard something unzip, then a stream of what she knew was vile liquid pass right over her head only inches in front of her face.

_Wonderful, _she thought and scrunched up her face repulsively.

The man whistled as he did his deed but barely had time to zip his pants back up before a stream of water wrapped around him and slammed him against the wall. The breath knocked from the mans chest, he blinked through the bright shiny sparkles in his vision to see a woman, clad in a black watersuit, elevate herself onto the sidewalk with water.

Before the man, dressed in an Equalist suit, could cry out Nikkota gathered a stream of water and froze his mouth shut. Shrinking at the blazing fire in the womans eyes the man swallowed as the water sealed his mouth shut. When he tried to stand and fight she kicked him in the stomach and grabbed him by his hair, literally dragging him in the abandoned house next to the dock and out of sight.

Once inside she chunked him against the wall and used the water in her pouch to freeze him there, immobilizing his appendages. The man strugged uselessly against the bond, mumbling profanities no doubt.

Nikkota just smirked and leaned down, "I'm going to unfreeze your mouth and you're going to be a good boy and not shout aren't you?" When he struggled against his bonds once again she rose a gloved finger, "Or else I'll freeze you in a block of ice and throw you into the ocean. For some reason you seem like the type of guy who doesn't enjoy sinking into a bottomless pit".

At those last words he ceased moving and contemplated for a minute. He nodded slowly and Nikkota gestured to allow the water around his mouth to drip down him. The man coughed a couple of times before Nikkota removed his helmet.

He was a middle aged man, with a large burn mark running down the side of his face, and a grimace to match his attitude.

"Disgusting bender", he growled and spat at her feet.

Nikkota curled her fingers and the ice around the man tightened and reshaped like a boa constrictor. When he tried to cry out he only wheezed from lack of oxygen and the crushing pressure of the ice. She released him and he sagged forward to catch his breath.

"First rule of our new relationship", she amended harshly, "You will answer my questions or else the pain you just felt will be maximized". Nikkota grabbed the neck of his suit and forced him to look at her, "I"m not your average bender and I will not be toyed with".

She gave him a few moments to assess the sincerety of her words. To let it sink in she wasn't the average sympathetic waterbender. It was a front of course, she would never kill a man. It wasn't their way, but he couldn't know that. The illusion of torture was what usually broke a man. She learned this in the Academy.

Nikkota tightened her grip on his collar before releasing him with a shove. "Where are the councilmen? How much of the city has Amon taken over?"

The man took a few deep ragged breaths, "The whole city...the Councilmen...all locked away".

"So they're all alive?" she tried not to show her relieved expression, but instead narrowed her eyes at him lake a gophersnake would a kangarat. "All of them?"

When he was too slow to respond Nikkota grabbed his suit once again and shook him once, "Answer me".

"No...only three..Tarrlock is held somewhere else...Councilman Tenzin escaped". He let loose a chuckle, "For now".

"What do you mean for now?" Nikkota remembered Tenzin the son of the late Avatar Aang. He was a friend of her fathers for a while until disagreements set them apart. The last she heard, he had children. She hoped they were alright.

He laughed once again and coughed, "Our men are tracking them. It's only a...matter of time".

NIkkota prayed he was wrong, but knowing he was alive along with her father and the rest was enough to set her mind at ease now. She had to focus on what was important to the fleet right now though

"And the Avatar?" she pushed.

When he didn't answer fast enough she tightened the ice by a fraction more.

"Hiding in the city!", he grunted, twitching under the pressure. "We don't know where she is or her friends!"

She loosened up the ice, and straightened. That was all she was going to get out of him. Her main goal now was to find the Avatar and get information back to Iroh. First she needed to see for herself what the fleet was up against because trusting the word of this man is like jumping into the ocean while trying not to get wet.

"If I find out you're lying", she hissed at the prisoner below her painfully trying to catch his breath. "I'll be back". The waterbender towered over her glaring enemy and looked around the empty house. There had to be something to wear in here so she wouldn't stick out in this spec ops suit. The people who owned the house before were apparently fishermen, for they had an array of ropes and nets down below she used to tie the chi blocker up against a wooden pole.

"You're not going to get away with this you oppressor!" the man pulled fruitlessly against his restraints as Nikkota muffled his cries with a cloth tied securely around his mouth. He whimpered when she pulled it extra tight and said, "It's funny how you're calling me the oppressor when you're the ones who are going door to door taking innocent people from their homes".

Nikkota left him there, screaming into his gag and descended the stairs. She searched the closets and found a pretty casual outfit that could pass her off as a fishermans wife or a fisherman herself. It was a simple pair of gray trousers with black boots and a white top. She pulled out her radio on the floor, moving the antenna around until she found sufficient signal.

"This is Nikkota of the United Forces calling to the Commander or the Captain of UF 1, over", a few seconds passed and no reply. She sat back on her haunches and repeated the same line for five minutes, receiving nothing but static on the other line. After checking to see if she had damaged it somehow, she was about to put it away and try at another location when Irohs voice crackled through.

_"Nik-ko-...are-..."_

Relieved by the response she held the mouthpiece up to her ear, "This is Lieutenant Nikkota! Commander can you hear me?"

_"Yes...we can hear you Lieutenant. It's good to hear you're safe. What's the situation?"_

She tried to knock back the homely feeling that crept into her chest just at the sound of his voice. Nikkota cleared her throat, "Captured a source Commander. He says Amon has taken over the city. The Avatar is in hiding and the Councilmen have all been captured except Councilman Tenzin. He escaped somehow during the attack".

There was silence for a few seconds as he Iroh probably conversed with the Captains around him. "_What about their defenses?"_

"I've seen airships, but I haven't had time to look around some more. I'll get back to you in about an hour".

_"You have til morning before we launch our attack Lieutenant, seven hours. Becareful Nikko". _The worry in his voice flattered her as well as irritated her. She didn't like it when he talked that way to her around the Captains. She had gotten enough crap back at the Academy when they had their fling.

Sighing the waterbender packed up the small radio in her bag along with her watersuit. After refilling her waterpouch hidden under a wide sash tied around her waist, she stepped outside into the evening light. Once she began traversing down the concrete path toward the Council Hall Square where the speech was to be given a long line of tied up men, women and children gave her pause. From the looks of their clothes they were waterbenders, bound by their hands and blinded by a rag around their eyes. Behind them were Equalist wearing large gloves on their hands, charged with lightening.

Quickly she tossed the waterpouch around her waist into the bushes next to her before they sa her.

"What are you doing here?" the female one said suspiciously, "This block was cleared hours ago". The male one beside her charged up his glove.

Nikkota straightened and set her jaw at the intimidating pair, "I was going back to my house to get some money my sisters at the rally and she's starving". Her gray eyes hardened at the benders. Their expressions showed nothing but fear and sadness even through the blindfods. The little girl, that looked no older than seven, clung to her mother tightly. She was probably so confused right now, and it took everything in Nikkota to turn off that tender switch inside of her.

The Lieutenant cocked her hips snootily at them, "Are these benders?"

Confused the female Equalist looked between her and their captives, "Yes? Why do you want to know?"

Nikkota spat at their feet, "Damn waterbenders gave me this", she gestured to a tiny scar on her forearm that was actually given to her by a feral polar bear dog cub, but it looked close enough like a water whip mark.

The two Equalist sized her up, satisfied for now. "They'll get their judgement. Move along now, everyones supposed to be at the rally for the speech".

She nodded and turned cutly away. She had too, or else her protective instincts would rip those Equalist apart and free her brother and sisters. Nikkota could have freed them if she wished it, but her chances of getting caught would increase especially now that they have seen her face. Chances were those benders were going to get their bending taken away from them. Nikkota couldn't even think of what she would do if that happened to her. They might as well rip her spirit and soul straight from her body.

_Kill one, save a thousand._

When Nikkota arrived at the City Hall she was shocked at how many citizens of Republic City were here and supporting Amon. The crowd was massive and gathered at the base of a stage where a large man she instantly recognized as Hiroshi stood in front of a huge picture of Amons mask. The face of the enemy. Large, mechatanks surrounded them and patrolled the city streets. It was the first time she had ever seen one, and the United Forces had heard about them only weeks before when the Avatar staged an attack on Hiroshis home. They were huge, made completely of platinum, unbendable to the local police, and indistructable.

NIkkota had to warn the fleet of this. They had to be ready. Before arriving she got a good look at the harbor. It was their only bet for an attack.

**"It is a glorius day my Equalist brothers and sisters!", **Hiroshi boomed into the microphone.

Next to him stood the mustached Lieutenant she heard about earlier and a few more Equalist.** "Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He had declared bending illegal! And he has the Avatar on the run!"**

Nikkota smiled and cheered along with the crowd, blending in the best she can as two Equalist stood behind her. Her training in this area had been incredibly enunciated. Blending in while on a mission was the key to success and her lifesaver from death.

**"Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world where everyone is equal..."** Nikkota couldn't listen to him anymore. Her growing lack of disgust only fueled her need to inform Iroh of the situation quickly. If Amon was prepared for the United Forces attack then they would have to be too. The mechatanks were no match for them, or that's what she hoped.

Inching her way past the male and female Equalist behind her she walked casually torward an alley, hoping to find an abandoned shop. Dark thoughts swam through her head. Had Amon taken her fathers bending? She didn't want to even think of that right now. After Nikkota informs Iroh on the situation she would have to search for the Avatar and wait for the attack she hoped would come on time.

A small noddle shop to her left was abandoned. The crowds cheered behind her, echoing throughout the empty part of the city as that slime ball Hiroshi finished up his speech. Disgust for the situation built up in her stomach. When had all the Equalist nonsense started anyway? She had to save those thoughts for another time. Nikkota moved to a backroom of the noodle shop, ignoring the gross smells of the kitchen.

When she pulled out her two-way radio and was about to rotate the dial to the right frequency the door to the small storage room swung open and inside tumbled an Equalist.

"I knew there was something funny about you!" It was the same Equalist that held those waterbenders hostage.

Not knowing how he knew who she was or that she was even in here Nikkota acted on instinct when the limber man jabbed at her midsection. She sidestepped and kicked at his head only to have him block it again attempt to disable her. Nikkota was an experienced fighter, but this room was too small and her element was throwin in a bush somewhere forgotten. Has this man followed her all the way to City Hall? Why hadn't she known?

Nikkota used the shelf behind her to leverage her leap over the mans head and stumble out of the door and out of the shop. What she wasn't expecting was the female Equalist to pop out from around the corner and immobilize her arms with a few, quick punches in the right places. She cried out, frustrated, and rolled backwards out of the way as her appendage hung uselessly from her shoulder. Gritting her teeth she backed up as the pair of chi blockers slowly inched her way. How had they seen through her facade? Her eyes darted everywhere for a puddle of water and to her luck there was one right underneath a drain pipe lining the ceiling.

As a last resort she used it, but only having one arm to opperate it she could only lash out at them with a water whip which did little to no good. They expertly dove and flipped over the stream and were on her before she could scream curses. After putting up a small fight she fell to the ground, twitching her arms and legs as they screamed in protest. She couldn't bend, couldn't move and was completely helpless as the pair snickered down at her.

"You think your United Forces is so smart huh?" The woman knelt down, speaking through that creepy face mask of theirs. "Trying to help your little Commander, we'll see what Amon has to say about that".

How had they known that?

For the first time in a while fear dug itself deep into her skin. Was she going to lose her bending? The only thing that made her what she is today? Nikkota forced tears away, trying to struggle against the male Equalist that slung her over his back, but her body was numb. She had to get out of this. Moon and Ocean Spirits help her get out of this!

As if Yue answered her call a rumble shook the Earth and the Equalist that held her was sunken into the ground as if it had turned to mush. He cried out in suprise and sank all the way to his chest and Nikkota rolled out of his grasp, smacking her head on the concrete below. Sparks flew across her vision as the female Equalist was subdued when a blast of fire erupted from a tall teenage boy, at the edge of her blackening vision. Were they wearing Equalist uniforms?

A cry from the last Equalist and suddenly she was being picked up and carried off to Spirits knows where.

Colors whirled around her and suddenly she was dropped into the Earth, or it felt that way when they descended into an underground tunnel that was most likely the sewage. When her brain had finally stopped spinning and some feeling was coming back to her limbs Nikkota was put down against a wall.

"Are you okay?" A pale face came into view, a face she recognized but the name escaped her. "We heard that Equalist saying you were from the United Forces, are you here to take us to them?"

Nikkota blinked and focused her eyes on the two teenagers in front of her. One of them was a girl she instantly recognized as the Avatar. Spirits knew she had enough news articles about the girl. The other was taller, lean muscled and had the skin and eyes of a firebender. They had saved her.

The Lieutenant rubbed the sore spot on her head. Her legs were still a little wobbily, but she managed to stand an inch taller than the famed Avatar. "I am Lieutenant Nikkota of the United Forces". Her head spun and she steadied herself against the wall, "I've come to do reconnissance for General Iroh. We needed to know what we were up against. I managed to warn him about how much of the city is controlled, but I was ambushed before I could tell him what we're up against. I guess I should thank you guys for saving my butt back there".

"I'm Korra and this is Mako", Korra helped her up and they began walking down the tunnel that was now dimly lit by the moonlight, "You're pretty lucky we caught him trailing you. Amons taking every benders bending away". Her eyes hardened, "I hate all this waiting around we need to be doing something fast!"

"The forces will be here by morning, approximatly six hours from now is what I last heard. He will launch the attack even if I don't report in". Nikkota looked at the younger waterbender over, "You must be the Avatar".

"Yeah, apparently not much of one right now. Every second we sit here doing nothing someone else loses their bending and is locked way!" She grumbled, "Can you believe Hiroshi? 'The Avatar is on the run' I'm not running from anyone!"

"Relax Korra", he glanced at Nikkota, "You heard what she said. General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running". It was then Nikkota knew who he was.

"He's right", she flexed her arms as the tingling subsided. "We have to be patient and pray Iroh comes prepared".

Korra still didn't look satisfied and Nikkota only felt sorry for her. They were just teenagers thrust into a dangerous war. Nikkota couldn't help but ask, "Do you guys know what they've done with the Councilmen? I know Tenzin has escaped but what about the others?"

Mako answered, "We heard a couple Equalist talking about them. Amons taken their bending and locked them up somewhere underground".

Nikkota felt her heart go ice-cold as she sighed shaking her head, "I was too late".

Korra looked worridly at her, "Are you related to one of them?"

"Councilman Torruk is my father", silence settled between them as their footfalls echoed lightly in the sewage tunnel. She noticed Mako was looking her up and down, perhaps coming to the realization she had earlier, but he said nothing.

"One of ours had hers taken away as well", Korra said sadly, "Lin Bei fong got herself captured to give Tenzin and his family time to get away".

"I'm sorry", her gray eyes glanced down the path and she took a deep breath. "All we can do now is stop it from happening again. Once Iroh gets here we need to be ready to help him as much as we can". She glanced at Korra, "Do you have a way to get a message to him? I have to warn him about the mechatanks and airships".

The Avatar grinned and lifted a finger, "I think I have a friend that can help you out".

.

.

.

.

.

.

With the message sent by telegraph all Nikkota could do was wait. Mako and Korra had introduced her to the rest of the gang which consisted of Hiroshis rebel daughter, a funny earthbender and brother to Mako, Bolin, and a fireferret named Pabu. It certainly wasn't the strangest company she's been in, but they seemed to be good people. She recognized Bolin as one of the popular probending competitors she used to hear about on the radio. Although Nikkota had never been to a match, thanks to her father, she loved listening to them.

With the attack less than five hours away Nikkota sat up against a pipe and stared through a large vent in the wall across the sea. She found herself wondering if Iroh was staring out over the ocean torward her too, but she just laughed at herself at how stupid and cliche that sounded. Nikkota still have every intention of getting a reassignment once this was over. She would probably request to be sent to a ground division protecting cities and such. They would never be able to operate efficently and, as always, she got in the way of his _success_.

Nikkota watched the reflection of the full moon ripple on the water as her heart wrenched with sadness. Her father captured and everything looking so bleak right now she just wanted to jump in the ocean and never surface: to become one with the carefree ocean and just flow on like water would.

Her thoughts wrapping around her brain she barely heard Makos approach, "You're her aren't you?"

She looked over at him. He had just finished talking with the Avatar and from the looks of it he more than just admired her. Korra was now sleeping peacefully against her large polar bear dog that scared the living shit out of her once she was introduced. It was cute and all, but cute didn't get her that scar.

"Who?" Nikkota replied as the firebender sat across from her.

"The girl Bolin and I played with on the street when we were young", his voice sounded sad as he too glanced out over the water. "I remember you were Torruks daughter and you got in trouble for bringing us food once. He threatened to lock you in your room every night, but you came anyway".

When he looked at her this time he smiled, "Tell me I'm not the only one that remembers. I know Bolin was too young but.."

"No", she interrupted giving him a half-smile, "I remember, but I just didn't want to say anything. I figured we had enough distractions".

"You've changed", he raised an eyebrow, "You've changed a lot".

Nikkota chuckled weakly, she was beyond exhausted, "That's what happens when you grow up in a military academy. I always listened to your probending matches you know?"

"Did you now?" He shook his head, "I wish things would have turned out better, but you seem to be doing good, despite everything".

She frowned at him, "For some reason I don't think things will 'turn out better' for me when this is over".

"Why do you say that?"

Her gray eyes shut for a moment, calling for sleep. "Just a hunch. I've had this horrible feeling every since this all started, call me crazy but it's like somethings coming after me". She glanced back at him noticing his worried gaze then smiled, "Maybe I'm just delerious from lack of sleep, but everything will be alright Mako. I have faith in Iroh".

He smiled like a man with a secret, "Is that why you keep fondling that bracelet?"

Nikkota hadn't even realized it. She withdrew her hand, "Uh what?"

"You always had a thing for firebenders you know?" he winked.

NIkkota laughed and made a face, "For Spirits sake you were ten! And don't even get me started, I saw you oggling the Avatar earlier and it wasn't that skirt of her you were checking out either".

He stood and stretched, trying to hide his reddening face, "I don't know what you're talking about". When he was done he looked down at her with a sympathetic smile, "You should get some sleep Lieutenant, big day tomorrow".

"Big day already", she added and laid down on the small mat provided for her. Her eyes closed instantly.

"Oh and Nikkota", Mako paused, looking over his shoulder at her as she pried open an unwilling eye. "It's good to see you again".

Nikkota smiled back and nodded in reply. He, like many things in her life, had changed so much in the past eight years. Feeling the thrum of the sewage working below and listening to the waves crash against the metal she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in many nights.

**(two years ago)**

She had awoken to a pair of warm arms wrapped around her torso, holding her tightly and possesively against a bare chest. She smiled and opened her eyes as sunlight peeked through he curtains of Irohs quarters and Nikkota panicked at the meaning of that. She had spent the night!

"Oh no!" She sprang up out of his arms, dressed in her usual sweat pants and black tank top. She buried her face in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed and the dizziness caught up with her getting up too fast. Iroh stirred awake next to her, stretching his arms above his head.

"What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"I spent the night!" Nikkotas hands tangled in her hair. She leapt up and paced back and forth, shivering at the coldness of the room.

Iroh smirked and sat up. Nikkota had to look away as her girl hormones raged at the sight of the covers sliding down his perfectly sculpted chest. "Relax Nikko. It's Saturday and all we did was listen to the radio".

"But I'm not even allowed to be on this side of the building!" panic built up in her like a raging volcano. "Would if the masters find out?!"

Iroh shook his head, chuckling at her erratic behavior and scooted to the edge of the bed. Nikkota finally stopped pacing when he grabbed her arms, spun her around and pulled her into his chest. She giggled and tried to sqirm out of his grip futilely before she went slack in his embrace. As always his skin was blazing hot in contrast to her. He always said it was a firebender thing, a thing she rather liked about him. Her goosebumps faded immediatly and she sighed in satisfaction.

His chin rested in the crook of her neck, tickling her with his stubble he seemed fond of growing out every now and then. "NIkkota, we're graduating in two days. We're both the top of our class, I doubt that they will kick us out".

She twisted her head so she could look up at him, bringing her other hand around to ruffle up his hair between her slender fingers, "They won't kick _you _out you mean. Your mom would barbeque everyone".

He hummed behind her, his chest vibrating sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. Damn her eighteenth birthday couldn't get here soon enough! "Speaking of which, she's coming to the graduation".

Nikkota lowered her hand from his hair and looked away, "Oh?"

Iroh suprised her by placing a kiss below her ear, "Want to meet her?"

She tapped her nails on his wrist as he still held her hostage in his embrace. The waterbender wiggled her way out and sat cross legged between his legs "Hmm...meet the one woman who can single handidly scare the shit out of me and kick me out of the country? Sure!"

He chuckled, "And she's my mother! That parts important. Don't worry she'll like you".

Nikko pursed her lips to the side, "Would if she doesn't? Would if she totally hates me?" She yelped with he wrapped his arms around her backside and pulled her into his lap. He tossed her a playful smirk and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Trust me Nikko".

**I can't reisit sweet and small moments . They've been dating for about a year now so they're allowed to cuddle right? RIGHT? Anyway I hoped yall enjoyed this! I know I have! Thanks so much for the Reviews please keep 'em coming!**

**All the action will ensue in the next chapter promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just want to take the time to thank a lot of faithful reviewers! Ya'll are amazing and patient, I've been busy dorm shopping and college preparation, but I'm taking time to write this story when I can. Sometimes I hit a block, have to save it, then come back later and type til 1 in the morning LOL! It's amazing how many great ideas can come to you when you're running on fumes!**_

**_Anyway Review and you shall recieve!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh and check out my picture! I was bored one night and doodled Nikkota and Iroh:)_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Your love for her will be her death Iroh...**_

_He was surrounded by faceless men poised to devour him. They were chanting? Something slow and euphoric, like a combination of natures song into one voice. It chilled him, and made him wonder what the hell had caused this dream. For two years he assumed he had done as he was asked._

_The men around him started to advance, he felt the heat of their presence tightening around him like a shroud of death. That was when she cried out. _

_"Iroh!" Nikkota suddenly appeared in one of the mens arms, only she was younger. Her thirteen year old form struggled against the bonds of her captors which stared at him with a blank face._

_Iroh tried to move, tried to run for her, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Invisible bonds kept him._

_"Iroh help me!" _

_Suddenly a blackness opened up below them and the men disappeared as Nikkota fell into a dark oblivion screaming as he watched helplessley from above. _

_"Why have you done this to me Iroh?" _

_"I warned you boy!"_

Iroh awoke so suddenly he nearly threw himself off of the bed. Sweat beaded down his forehead and dripped onto his bare chest as he panted. He covered his face as the images floated through his head like a slideshow. Why was he still having these dreams after so many years? It was suppose to end was it not?

Iroh walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection seeing the monster he had made himself to be torward Nikko, his friend, his past girlfriend. Oh how he wished for those days to come back. He thought he had detached himself from her two years ago, but the ache he felt when she didn't report in on time told him he still cared too much. Which is why he did what he did, and he hated himself for it. Iroh released his hands when they started aching from his hard iron grip on the sink.

He dressed in his uniform and looked at the clock. It was almost five in the morning, and on his mark they would make their descent into the harbor and be there by six to attack and take back the city. Iroh needed to know if Nikko was okay, no he NEEDED to stay focused on his task. There were too many people counting on him. He slipped on his decorated red jacket. Sometimes he hated this damned thing. How were they supposed to expect him to fight in this, or was he supposed to stand back and look pretty for the enemies? He scoffed inwardly. His mother only wished. Iroh didn't become General and Commander of the United Forces by just looking pretty.

.

.

.

.

.

Nikkota stirred awake the next morning to find Pabu the fireferret and Bolins huge green eyes staring down at her. From this angle he looked like nothing more than a kid, which is what he basically acted like half the time so that assumption was proper. The morning air was stuffy, and she suddenly thought back to the cool crisp air of the North Pole she missed so much.

The earthbender jumped back, "Oh sorry! Korra told me to wake you up. She said it was time to go".

The waterbender jumped up immediatly almost tripping over the red rat that skittered between her feet. It was barely light outside and the fog kept her from seeing ten feet out onto the ocean. Today was the day. This was it, they're going to take back the city and rescue her father.

She took a deep, sultry breath.

"Here!" Bolin handed her a bowl of hot mush, "Vagabond stew again!"

Nikko smiled and took the food gingerly, she's ate worse on away missions, "Thanks Bolin". As she took ginger bites of the meal they walked back over to the rest of the gang who were getting dressed and eating themselves. They would need all the energy they can get.

"So what's your plans once this is over?" The earthbender asked casually as the others finished preparations.

"Huh?" she replied, her mind miles away.

He stretched his arms over his head, "You know once we've beaten the bad guys and that sort of stuff. Going to go on vacation or...?"

Vacation...it sounded like heaven right now, a fantasy heaven that she couldn't afford. Shame. Kyoshi Island would be great this time of year. "I'd imagine we'd be staying around here for the next few months. After this is over there'd be too much to do to..take a vacation...".

"Ahh right", he grinned, "United Forces and stuff".

Mako and Korra were dressed in their own individual outfits now instead of the chi blocker uniforms they had on the day before. The red scarf she noticed around Makos neck immediatly brought back memories.

**(8 years and 6 months ago)**

_"I thought I've told you not to be playing around with those street urchins!" , her dad boomed from her doorway. "You're the daughter of a Councilman not a homeless bum and we're not a charity case!" _

_Nikko pursed her lips to the side and continued reading her book as she lay on her bed, pretending not to hear him. _

_He growled, "You're grounded until you start acting your age!" She winced when he slammed the door loud enough for the maids downstairs to hear. After she heard her father explain to the household keepers that she was not to leave the house for any reason Nikkota tossed her book across the room with every intention of hitting the door but instead scuffed the wall and landed on her bean bag chair. _

_It was hours later she had wrapped up a few sandwhiches and pieces of fruit, tucked them in a backpack and climed down the vine ladder next to her window. She had no idea why her father hadn't gotten rid of this thing yet, it's been her way out for almost a month. He was hardly ever home that's why. _

_She crawled under a hidden hole in their stone fence surrounding the estate and was on her way to the usual vagabond childrens hang out spot when she spotted the red scarf on the ground. it was worn and tattered on the edges, but for some reason it fascinated her. Nikkota was about to wrap it around her neck when the voice nearly sent her to the ground. _

_"Hey give that back that's mine!" _

_A boy, about ten years old, with pale skin, hazel eyes and short black hair stomped up to her and snatched the red cloth away, "Stealing is bad, you shouldn't do it". _

_"I didn't steal it", she crossed her arms, although she was a good two years older than him he was still a few inches taller. "I found it". _

_"Well it's mine!" he snapped back and was about to turn to leave when he paused. "Your clothes are too nice. Why are you out here on the streets?"_

_"Because I can!" She tightened her arms around her chest and sneered, "Why are you out here?" _

_"Because I live out here, me and my brother!" the strange boy hissed and dismissed her with a wave before walking off in his own direction. "Go back home to your rich mommy"._

_"I don't have a mom", she said it before she even thought about it. The boy stopped and turned around giving her a pitiful glare. He sighed, clutching his ragged coat around him in response to the chill of the night. _

_She broke the silence, "Do you need any food?" _

_He hesitated a moment, keeping his eyes off of hers, then nodded. The boy, whos name she learned was Mako, led her to a cleaned out ventilation shaft that was big enough to hold him and his brother Bolin. Bolin was small then, barely eight years old. After that night she tried to come out every night and bring them food, but some nights her maids noticed food going missing and told her father, which led him to nail her windows shut. But trying out new tricks with her waterbending led her to outsmart his attempts to keep her in. _

_She only knew them for six months, but they were some of her best friends made on the streets, no matter how many times Lin Bei Fong threw them in jail. _

**(Present) **

"Here", Korra handed her an Equalist suit, "It's not the most comfortable thing, but it's better than what you have". She could tell just by looking in the Avatars eyes that her mind was plagued with fear, but also with courage. The battle was soon, and she was more than ready to stop hiding.

Nikkota, Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra were ready to go within minutes and set out to exit the city drainage pipes and wait for the Fleet to arrive. Nikkota couldn't be rid of this awful smell and anticipation soon enough.

It was a foggy morning, and Nikkota liked and disliked foggy mornings. She hated breathing in the water droplets but reveled in the feeling of them being on her skin, like her own element was hugging her, giving her a shroud of encouragement for the task ahead. Mako lent her and Asami a hand up the wall, once they reached the top they could see out over the entire harbor and ocean where the point of entry for the fleet was. Seagulls had vacated the area, leaving them blanketed in an unusual quiet

"Do you see them?" Nikkota asked Bolin who was stupidly looking out the wrong end of the telescope. Where were they? They had to be here. She started thinking about the pirate ambush days earlier. Would if something worse happened?

"I don't see them anywhere", Korra said as she leaned over the railing, then Mako took a deep breath.

"There they are!"

It took Nikkota a few second to adjust her eyes but the faintest outline of the lead ship came into view. The fist clenched around her heart loosened a notch as she sighed relief.

"I'm going to rejoin the fleet", she notified the Avatar and her friends and prepared to vault over the railing, "When the attack starts, help in any way you can, but don't get yourselves killed".

"Be careful", Korra amended with a nod.

Nikkota leapt over without another word, ignoring the discomfort of the blasted Equalist suit, and summoned a wave of water to sent her whirling torward Irohs ship. It was seconds later when nothing reached her ears when she noticed something was wrong. Other than the water churning below her feet as she zipped torward her destination, she heard nothing. There was nothing in the skies, not even a mechatank on the harbor.

"Oh no", she whispered in time for a loud explosion to rip through the hull of one of the ships up ahead. Gritting her teeth she weaved her arms through the air and sped torward the lead ship. By the time she had arisen on deck people were scrambling about, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Lieutenant!" The Captain recognized her, "What's going on? Where's-"

Before she had time to answer another series of rippling explosion nearly sent her overboard if she hadn't caught her balance on the handrail. That was when she saw the mines slowly raising in the water. They had sensative prods on their outer edges that set off the explosion when they touched the hull of the ship. They were waiting for them just in time.

**"Earthbenders and waterbenders detonate the mines!", **Irohs voice blared throught he intercom. She felt relieved to hear his voice, but she forced herself to concentrate on bending the mines away from the ships outer hull and freezing them in place. One, two, three, she must have detonated dozens of them within minutes, but even with the earthbenders and other waterbenders around her helping there was too many of them.

"Good to have you back, have a nice vacation?" Hoshi grumbled next to her as the earthbender sent a disk whirling at mine before it reached the ship.

"Oh you know", Nikkota also detonated a mine far off their starboard bau with a stream of water, "The usual, getting captured, torturing and what not".

Even through the multiple explosions going on around the fleet she heard the buzzing. It was faint at first, far off, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Korra, treading the water near the ship, was entranced by it too.

Iroh way behind her was curious enough to come out on deck and investigate the noise. He hand't even noticed her return yet, which was acceptable due to the amount of chaos going on.

"You've got to be kidding me", the Captain whispered in disbelief when dozens of small, fast moving aircraft Nikkotas never seen before zoomed out from behind Replublic Citys buildings. Nikkota was stunned, how could Hiroshi come up with all of this in a short amount of time!? Just when things couldn't get any worse the planes bellysides opened up revealing waterpropelled missiles, they dropped into the water and ripped into the side of the ship next to theirs within seconds. An acidic tasting smoke filled the air as more people scrambled about, moaning in pain as shards of the ship and fire hit them when missile after missile ripped their ships apart.

Nikkota was shook out of her trance when Hoshi nearly barrled into her when one of them hit their stern side, throwing up dust and fire. The planes buzzed overhead like a colony of buzzardwasp, and out of the corner of her eye Korra was fighting back with a powerful display of waterbending as the teenager lifted herself into the air with a tunnel of spinning water and took a plane down by bending a blade of ice in its path.

"Leah!" The Lieutenant called over to the other waterbender on the ship that was busy trying to freeze holes to keep the boat from treading water. The brunette woman about mid-twenties looked over at her then followed Nikkotas eyes to the couple of aircrafts heading their direction.

"Help me!" Nikkota and Leah both retained a well known tai chi stance and together brought up two high water collumns and froze them. The planes barely had enought to swerve before they were splattered and exploded in a mist of debris. Nikkota grinned in satisfaction. The United Forces were fighting back with determination. Firebenders and Earthbenders on deck were launching their elements at them, bringing a few more planes down. It made her chest swell with hope until she looked to the skies again and that hope dimmed.

"They're never ending!" Leah shouted in dismay. Out of the corner of her eye a flash of red caught her attention. General Iroh was assisting another firebender and punching fire out the turrets at the planes circling overhead, catching one of their wings on fire and sending it into the ocean. Just seeing how hard the General was fighting to save his own people stirred Nikkota into action once again.

"Leah, when the aircrafts drop their missiles", she pointed to the horizon where dozens more were headed their way. "Try to steer them as many of them away at once as you can". Hoshi was listening next to them as well as she punched more earth disks at the passing planes.

"I'll nail 'em if they get close", The stocky earthbender growled. She retained her traditional horse stance.

"Aim for the propellers", Nikkota replied.

The Lieutenant held her breath as the planes neared and almost all at once they sent a hail of propelled missiles all in a straight line across. Nikkota had no time to dawdle as she perched over the railing, weaving her arms through the air to redirect the oncoming artillery. For a few seconds she, Leah and a few other waterbenders were successful, but there were simply too many of them, and diverting them only caused for them to eventually crash into another ship.

"Ahhhhh!" Nikkota looked over to see Hoshi flying overboard when one of them exploded into the side of the ship. A flash of black hair and a tangle of limbs and she was gone. Almost all at once things started to fall apart. A series of explosions threw her and Leah back against the deck. The ship beneath her rumbled as it began to take on water, tilting ever so slightly to the edge.

Nikkota closed her eyes against all the screaming, moaning and sound of crackling fire. When she looked back up Leah was lying next to her with burn marks all down her left leg, blood seeping out of a small gash on her skull. The woman was still breathing thankfully, but unconscious. Nikkota stumbled upright as the deck leaned and swerved as the compartments below were beginning to fill with water. The entire crew were either jumping in the water to keep from burning or unconscnious on the deck.

It can't end this way, she thought desperatly. They were supposed to defeat these people and restore order. A hatred in her deep down slowly boiled to the surface, driving her, pressing her adrenaline into her system. She had to do something, she thought as she neared what was left of the railing of the ship. Fires licked at her from below, yet to be put out by the ocean water. Her sister ships across from her were no better off as they too were beginning to sink and catch fire little by little. Dozens of planes flew overhead, circling what was left of their prey.

From the crows nest at the very top of the ship she saw fire burst out at the oncoming planes, a firebender, no General Iroh was making a last stand to defend his crew and sea vessel. Nikkota, pushing the pain throbbing all over her aside, began lashing out at them as well. She summoned water from the deck into her hand, forming one large ice spike, and lauched it out at one of the lowest aircraft. Fatigue weighed on her shoulders, and it certainly showed in her aim, as she fired dozens more at them. She cartwheeled to the side when one of the bombs hit close to her. The plane was low enough for her to slice off one of the supports to its wing with a quick water blade. It sputtered, thrown off balance, and crashed into the abyss of a sea.

There were three more planes heading to them from the North, but they were much too high for Nikkota to reach. But it turned out Iroh was more than determined and capable of taking not one but two down with a series of angry thrust from his fist and feet. Fire burst forth, catapulted from his position, as the aircraft faltered and fell. One was left, but it already had it's missile out and heading torward Iroh before the General could stop it.

Nikkotas breath hitched in her throat when a loud explosion roared across the dock. Horror mirrored her face as the fire swallowed up the crows nest where Iroh once was, and a crushing feeling kept her from breathing right.

"No", the waterbender whispered and fell to her knees. That was until she saw his form flying out into the ocean, leaving behind a trail of smoke. He had counteracted the blast with his own fire, he must have!

It didn't take Nikkota two seconds before she was up on her feet, running across what was left of the ship, and diving into the water. She rotated her wrist and bended the water to make her reach his sinking form faster. He was running out of air and out of time.

She hooked her arm around his waist and hauled the two of them up. Iroh choked and sputtered out water when they surfaced and her veins flooded with relief as his sign of life.

Weakly he looked over his shoulder, water dropped from his nose and mouth, "Nikko?"

Stone faced she held him tight as if he might wisp away again, "Hey General".

The sound of spashing water caught her off guard as Korra swam up next to them, "We have to go! More of those.. airships are on thier way!"

Using one hand to keep her afloat, Nikkota felt the burn in her muscles and without second guessing the Avatars advice the two of them used their bending to jet them torward the entrance to the sewage tunnels where they had departed. Korra and Bolin each grabbed Irohs shoulders and helped him limp into the hideout.

Nikkota paused before descending and looked out over the harbor where what was left of their ship remained. Already the Equalist were dropping from lines and rounding up whatever survivors they could find, and Amon was probably smugly watching from his high perch. The thought infuriated her to no end. This whole thing infuriated her to no end! Hoshi, Leah, the Captain, everyone that risked their lives to see this through was going to pay the price with their bending now. She could have done something. Performed better reconnisance deeper into their territory to find the planes before they had a chance to suprise them.

Mako beside her put a hand on her shoulder, she looked over at him with glossy gray eyes that told him everything she was thinking. He didn't even have to say anything, he only nodded and she understood.

This wasn't over by a long shot. Not while they're still breathing.

**Herp a Derp! Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo I could spend hours apologizing for abandoning this story but I got busy with college and lost interest, but my interest has been temporarily rekindled! Thank you reviewers your insight is much appreciated!**

"Here let me heal you", Korra helped Iroh sit down on a stool. She gathered some water from a nearby pot and began running the glowing liquid up and down his forearm where a huge burn mark was.

The rest of them huddled around the remaining General of the fleet. Nikkota stood a little farther off, not yet able to take all the past events in. She was tired, and her skin was scorching hot from the lingering heat of the flames, or maybe it was just the memory of them. The last she saw of Hoshi, flying across the bau of the ship and into the water, Leah lying unconscious on the deck, the images made her shudder.

"We were prepared for the Mechatanks and Airships, but not for these new high-speed aircraft", The General finally managed to speak up, wincing slightly as Korra moved her hands across his wound.

"I know", the Avatar answered, "Everytime we think we have a leg up on them they're one step ahead of us".

Nikkota sighed and quietly excused herself from the group as they continued to talk about their next step. She wound her way through the camp full of make-shift tents and cabins, looking pitifully down at the remnants of sane people in Republic City. There were children, old people, sick and starving, benders and non-benders all just wanting to stay out of the way and live their life.

One man she noticed had a bad gash in his leg that was poorly wrapped with cut up cloth. He was sitting at the edge of a fire, roasting some kind of meat over the open flame. His sad, wizened eyes looked up at her, glinting off the orange flames, "Hungry little lady?"

She shook her head then forced a smile, "I'm fine thanks, but you seem to have a bad cut on your leg".

The man looked down at his appendage like he didn't know it was there, "Ah yes, cut it up trying to fix the ventilation. Ya see I was a mechanic for Sato before all this went down, so I'm the only one that knows how to make things run here!" He grumbled as he picked at the meat, "People would have a heat stroke if it weren't for me".

The Lieutenant knelt down, "I can heal it for you if you'd like?"

He looked at her uncertainly then nodded and unwrapped the bady medicated cut. Nikkota summoned some water from a leaking pipe. It wasn't clean, but it was better than what he had. She closed her eyes, focused on the soothing sound and feeling of water, relaxed, and the water began to glow. Healing had been the hardest part for Nikkota to learn back at the Academy. To heal a waterbender had to have his or her mind at its purest and most peaceful. You had to 'see' the healing qualities of water and use that to locate the damaged energy in a body.

Working her hands diligently the wound slowly closed as much as she could make it before she wrapped it up again. Her mind felt clearer, less foggy and less riddled with concerns of the days events.

"Thank you", Nikkota said basically without thinking.

"Well I should be thanking you little lady!", he walked around on his leg some, "This feels fantastic!"

"Well...I..nevermind. You're welcome", as she waved goodbye a little girl ran up to the old man and jumped in his lap, nearly toppling him over.

"Daddy your legs all better!" she cried happily.

Nikkota frowned and kept walking down the sewage tunnels until she came to the exit. It was late and the moon had already risen high in the sky and reflected off the black surface of the sea like a ghostly mist. She leaned against the tunnel wall, watching the waves crash into eachother and the seagulls periodically dive down to catch their evening meal. The wind was cool with a hint of salt that stuck to her skin, eventually the lullabye of the ocean was too much and she dove down into its depths.

She wound her arms, propelling herself deeper past fish and every obstacle until everything was black and not even the moons bright light could penetrate her wall of darkness. There, where every noise of the sea was amplified and the worries of the world above forgotten she floated.

This.

This was a place where she could feel the safest. This was where she would go as a little girl to escape her fathers regime and skip out on bending practice. She could feel the sense of belonging tingle every hair on her body as the currents of the water put pressure on her skin, cooling her, soothing her. In her mind here, she could imagine her past without the smells and sounds of the present interrupting her. Could picture what she imagined her mother to look like while she held her as a baby next to her smiling father. She imagined a woman with raven black hair, pale skin and gray eyes, a woman of fire nation descent that gave Nikko her hair color and personality. Here...time froze.

Five minutes passed and her air was up. She surfaced with a propelled kick that gave her enough boost to send her leaping out of the water and to the entrance where she nearly toppled over Asami.

"Whoa!" The girl leaped out of the way obviously suprised at how fast Nikko came jetting out of the water.

The Lieutenant bended the water out of her tattered Equalist clothes, "Sorry, I had to take a breather. What's up?"

Nikkota had to admit when she first saw Asami she automatically thought of her old nemisis Julee. The two were practically twins as far as their build and long, shiny black hair went. Other than that their personalities were quite different. In the little time she had gotten to know Asami she figured out that the girl was actually kind for a spoiled, rich daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Not that it meant anything now.

"Oh, the General, Iroh, wanted to see you", she thumbed in the direction of the camp. "He was looking for you earlier, but you disappeared, everyone was worried".

Nikkota smacked her forehead. She should have let someone know where she went, especially when Equalist could pop up out of nowhere and capture you. "I'm so sorry I just...had to get out and get some air".

Asami shrugged, "I know what you mean". Her bright green eyes danced over the harbor, "This is all kind of crazy. I can't believe my father...".

"I'm really sorry", Nikkota put a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps when we run into him again you can try to talk some sense into Hiroshi".

"I think we're past talking", she bit back, but then her voice softened. "But thanks, I know this isn't easy for you either. Your dad was..I mean _is_ a good man. We'll find a way to get his bending back".

"Yeah", she whispered hopelessly then cleared her throat, "I guess I better go see what the General wants".

.

.

.

.

He was sitting on a mat in front of a candle when she walked in. With his legs crossed and chest moving slowly up and down the flame shrunk and expanded with every breath he took. In this abandoned room of the sewers it was peacefully quiet and warm, a good place for a firebender to meditate. She watched him for a few moments. His jacket was hung up against the wall leaving him in what was left of his gray undershirt and white pants. The flame light flickered against his pale skin, giving him the appearance of a spirit in the evening twilight.

When she realized how creepy she must appear she tapped on the metal door with a knuckle.

"Nikko", Iroh jumped up rather quickly, "You just ran off after we discussed our plans".

She waved his worries away, "I needed some air. Asami said you needed something?" She was eager to get to the point and leave. The way the dirty shirt clung to his muscles was starting to stir up old habits in her mind. He'd be so much easier to hate if he wasn't so damn good looking.

Her General just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Korra told me you were almost captured by Equalist".

"Almost", she amended, "Korra and Mako saved me before they could".

He shook his head and began pacing, "I knew I shouldn't have sent you alone it' was too dangerous-".

"Really General?" The starkness of her tone suprised him, but Nikkota couldn't help the anger welling up in her voice at him. She threw her hand out in the direction of the sea, "We just lost ten ships. Ten ships with dozens of good people on them about to get their bending taken away and locked up! And you're here concerned about me? What is this some kind of sick game of yours? You reel me in, you throw me out. You reel me in, you throw me out. Is that it?!" By now she was breathing heavily and her shoulders heaved up and down at him.

He stared at her as if he was seeing a stranger, and suprisingly it was painful to her. She began to wonder after a few seconds of silence if she had gone too far. He turned his back to her, sighing once again. "You honestly think I don't care about what happened to them? You think that a second has gone by where I don't question my role as their leader?" The flame of the candle flickered wildly.

Nikkota pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, I didn't mean-"

"-No I knew what you meant", he replied with a hard edge to his voice scattering cinders everywhere. "What happened out there was my fault, and nothing changes that. I can't do anything for those men and women. Not until Bumi shows up and the Avatar retakes the city".

The two stood feet apart, each staring at their own spot on the ground.

"It wasn't all your fault Iroh. I had a job to do, and I failed at it when I blew my cover".

He stood closer to her now, close enough make her nervous of what was going on in that head of his. A warm, missed hand wrapped around her arm, "Let's not talk about that anymore. Not tonight".

Nikkotas gray eyes tilted downward, staring at the cracked ground where mold grew like a disease through the cracks. "Did you find time to write out my transfer letter?"

As if the words had hit him like a wall of bricks he removed his hand and stepped back, "You're still doing that?"

"Yes", was her choked reply. "It needs to be done. You know it and I know it".

"Why?" He asked desperatly, clenching both of her forearms in his hands. "You can't just leave again".

"Why so you can just toss me away again when you get embarrassed?" She hissed back, "Because that's how it always works in case you haven't noticed Iroh. That's how it was two years ago and thats how it was back on the ship when I was about to spill my feelings out and you just slammed that 'I'm too good for you' door on my face again!"

He opened his mouth, but stopped himself and took a deep breath, "You honestly think that's how I see you? As not being good enough for me?"

She thrust her hands up in exasperation and turned to leave, "Why are we even discussing this? There's a war to fight and the last thing we need to be discussing is our relationship issues". When Nikkota reached the handle and had the door open a few inches Iroh was there and slammed it back shut, locking it in the process.

The fury on his face was enough to frighten an angry komodo rhino, "No. We're discussing this. Now".

"General, I-"

"That's an order Lieutenant", he interupted with a hard edge to his voice, causing her to move back from the door, "Sit down. If we let this get in the way then there's not telling how it will effect us tomorrow".

Her smoldering gray eyes burned into his, and if she had such powers , would have set him on fire. Her challenging stare lasted only a few seconds before Nikkota collapsed on the floor against the opposite wall, "Yes, sir".

"Good", he sat crosslegged a few feet in front of her.

It was quiet for a few moments, too quiet for the tense situation at hand. "Well we're here, talking, so what?"

Iroh bit his inner cheek as he conjured up the right words to say, "What happened two years ago", his voce had taken on a softer tone, "And what happened on the ship, I didn't do it because you're not good enough".

Moments ticked by.

"I know", Nikkota whispered, surprising the General.

"You know?" he asked incredulously, "Then why did you-"

"Because I hate it. I hate that I've madly fell for you, and I hate that I can't seem to detach myself from you. Even when I hate you so much". Her eyes finally met his, open and forthcoming, "It's not your fault I'm not nobility. You made it perfectly clear years ago that we could never be together in the long run".

When he said nothing she continued, "I asked for a transfer because it would be too painful when the day came you had to take your mothers place and assume the throne. You'd have to find a noble wife". Nikkota let loose a sob but swallowed to try to contain it, "After what happened before graduation, I thought I've moved past all this. But the moment I was assigned to your ship I knew I wouldn't be strong enough too...".

"Stop", he said rather curtly.

She perked up her head and furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Stop doing this to yourself, blaming yourself. None of this is your fault". Iroh tilted his face into the shadows as he relaxed his arms on his knees.

Nikkota cocked her head to the side, trying to see past this barrier he has thrown up, "Is there something you need to tell me Iroh?"

Iroh took a deep breath, preparing himself to break the promise he made two years ago, and told her the story.

**Haha a little teaser for you guys;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay….so…..I'm going to skip my apology. I am a college student and a Psychology major and that's an excuse in itself. Please please please forgive me though I've got a ton of awesome reviews for this story and I'm still continuing it as promised! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **

**(Previously on "Game Over)**

_"Stop doing this to yourself, blaming yourself. None of this is your fault". Iroh tilted his face into the shadows as he relaxed his arms on his knees._

_Nikkota cocked her head to the side, trying to see past this barrier he has thrown up, "Is there something you need to tell me Iroh?"_

_Iroh took a deep breath, preparing himself to break the promise he made two years ago, and told her the story._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(Graduation Day, Two Years Ago)**

Iroh was nervous. Not only was he about to give a speech in front of the whole student body, but he his mother was going to meet Nikkota for the first time since they've been dating. His mother was a kind woman, despite her reputation for being way too much like his Grandfather Zuko. What people didn't know was that she was different in the way she dealt with people than the way she dealt with politics. Forcing to carry on the burden her father left behind wasn't an easy task, he learned that growing up.

He looked in the mirror once again. Perhaps he should have slipped up a little in classes to avoid having to give a speech in honor of being the very top of his class, number one to be precise. He was dressed in his dress uniform: a red overcoat with no rank insignias, and white pants tucked into black boots. His face was clean shaven and hair neatly combed to the side.

He was allowed to get ready in a really fancy men's room as he waited for the graduation ceremony to start.

"Knock knock", a welcoming voice said from the open side door. Iroh and turned away from his icy grip on the counter and saw Nikkota just standing there in the doorway.

"Nikko, how long have you been there?"

She smiled her wonderful sultry smile, "Long enough to see you becoming green around the gills." Her hands smoothed out the front of his uniform when she walked over to him. "You really shouldn't worry so much."

"You're not going to be standing in front of hundreds of people giving a speech", he chuckled nervously.

Her smile turned sideways, "No, but I will be standing up there with you. All top ten cadets have to." She tapped him on the nose with a finger, "You're just the super special one."

Iroh grabbed her hand and took in how great she looked in her formal uniform. Her hair was pulled back in a traditional water tribe braid, with not a hair out of place. The fact that Nikkota, no matter how far from home or alienated she felt, kept her culture close to her was just another point in her favor. "Hey 5th out of 342 cadets is pretty good." He thought for a moment, "Is your father coming?"

"No." She answered quickly, trying to cover up her disappointment, "He sent a letter saying that the council was having too many issues."

If Iroh didn't know Nikkota the way he did he'd be amazed at how unaffected she appeared, but he knew by the way she spaced out for just a moment she was hurting. He pulled her in for a tight hug, "Well I'm here."

"And you're all I need," she responded trying not to sound choked up. Nikkota truly felt blessed by the spirits for having Iroh. Without him the years and graduation day would have been dreadful. Sure, she had friends, but none like him. None that could make her feel worth something like he did. "Can you believe we're about to be out of this place?"

"Yep, _United Forces One_ with me as it's Captain and you as its second lieutenant." They had both signed up for the same ship. Iroh couldn't imagine being far from her for too long. "Oh!" He pushed her back just enough to see her face, "My mother sent a letter saying she'll meet us both after the ceremonies, so just come with me when we're finished. I'm sure she's planned a big dinner."

"Oh boy", Nikko smiled weakly. "Promise she won't kill me if she doesn't like me?"

He rolled his eyes, "She'll love you!"

"Right because the Firelady is renowned for her love", she spat back. "Well carry my ashes to the South Pole if it doesn't pan out". Nikkota gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll let you get back to your speech practicing, see you after the ceremonies?"

Iroh cupped her face and planted a hard kiss back on her, "You know it." With a small wave Nikkota was out the door. She took in the air around her once she was outside. Even though her heart ached for her father to be here, she was so glad for Iroh and couldn't imagine her life without him. They hadn't exactly said the 'words' that consummate every relationship yet. Technically those were forbidden in water tribe tradition until marriage since traditionally most marriages were arranged back in the day. Whether that's the reason or they're both equally scared to say it is beyond her.

Nikkota walked down to the chairs that were set up for the top ten, where Hoshi and Leah, two of her best friends were sitting and waiting for the beginning of their new lives of honor and adventure to start.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iroh was in the middle of his speech when he felt another presence in the room, but this particular presence wasn't trying to make itself noticed right away. With his instincts screaming at him he clenched his fist and turned.

"Nice reflexes boy." A sinister, female voice spoke from a corner that was barely lit by the dim lighting of this room. She was sitting in a plush chair, legs crossed, as if she had made herself quite at home. "But I don't think you'd care to test them out."

Iroh stood rigid, "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Considering this was a prep room for just males it wasn't completely odd for someone to be in here, but this person made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, which usually meant something wasn't right. Assassin? No, then the person would have made a better attempt at hiding herself.

"Who I am is none of your concern prince." She stood up. She was a tall woman, wearing black head to toe, but her key features were hidden under a hood, which kept her face in shadow as she spoke. "But what I want you to do is."

Iroh didn't let his guard down, even if he sensed his person wasn't here to kill him. He was used to threats as a child. There were always extremist against the new world that threatened the royal family. "I do nothing for no one who won't explain themselves. Now I suggest you get out. I have a graduation ceremony to tend to."

"Yes you do, which is why I'll get right to the point so you can get back to your sandbox", she stepped a little closer, more into the light. "You and Nikkota seem to be getting cozy."

This made Iroh tense. His fist knit up on his sides, just begging to release the fiery tension in his fingertips. "Who….That's none of your business!"

The mystery woman smiled under her darkened cover, "Oh but you see my prince…" Her gloved hands reached up to her hood and pulled it back. Revealing a woman, early thirties probably with freckled, porcelain skin, black hair pulled back in a long ponytail that draped down one shoulder, but what struck him deep in his heart were her eyes. They were as gray as the eye of a tropical storm, and perfectly resembled the one he held close.

"It, in fact, does," the woman finished with a sinister smile.

"You…" he could barely find himself the will to speak. He had heard Nikkota talk about her as if she were a childhood story she barely remembered: the woman who just disappeared from her life without a word, without reason.

"That's right boy. I am Irula Li, former wife of Councilman Torruk, and mother of Nikkota Li."

Iroh was still bewildered. He rubbed his temple, trying to sort out the reason why she had decided to show herself to him and not Nikkota. "Why….Nikkota said you went missing I-"

"-Yes yes I went missing that's old news." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm here to get to the point. I'm going to lay out a very clear and understandable term. You are to cease your relationship with my daughter effective immediately."

Now Iroh was fuming, "Who are you to-"

Irula stepped closer, not showing any fear or concern. This made him question whether she was a firebender or not. Could he take action against his girlfriend's mother who just came up out of nowhere and demanded he stop seeing her?

She put a finger up, "You are to tell her that you can't be together because you're royalty. It will never work. You aren't to try to patch this up afterward either, do you understand?" The way her voice slithered between her teeth, the way it made his teeth grind in anger, it hid something sinister inside.

"That's enough!" The candle flames on his desk flickered, "Who are you to demand what I do with Nikkota. You, the woman who abandoned her without reason when she was just a child?"

The room darkened, the air felt cooler to Iroh who had become very hot in contrast. Irula remained stoic, her expression, one of neutrality toward his words and hatred toward him. "You are to cease your relationship. This is for hers and your own good. Believe me when I say Nikkota has some bad things coming toward her if you are in her future."

They stared down each-other, gray melding into the amber. He felt as if he was having a stare down with an older and paler version of his girlfriend. They looked so much alike it was almost unreal, and very unnerving.

"And if I don't do as you say?"

The woman was on him so fast he barely had time to bring fire to his hands before she had a crooked thumb in the nap of his neck. Faster than he's ever seen, she applied a small amount of pressure and instantly he couldn't move. He was frozen in his standing position, with the look of sheer awe on his face.

The scent of lilac came closer to his face, close enough to where he could see the same pattern of freckles across her nose and face as Nikkos. Her red lips cut like a river of blood into her face as she smiled once again, "Iroh, prince of our glorious fire nation, if you don't do as I have instructed you to do, I will seek out Nikkota in the day or the dark and I will _kill_ her." With her free hand Irula brushed a hair that had been knocked out of place off his forehead, "Ironic as it is, you're love for her will be her death Iroh."

Iroh, unable to move, could only wince when she mentioned what she would do. He couldn't believe it at first, but one look into the truthfulness of her eyes and he was convinced this woman wasn't playing him. They were suddenly not like Nikkotas. They were now cold, filled with anger like a churning twister soaking up the waters of the sea.

Before she released him she added, "So lets change that shall we?" Forcefully she removed her hand and the prince slumped down, still unable to move.

Irula brushed back her hair back and cleared her throat. "Now.." She reached into her sleeve and produced a vial and threw it at the ground with a force that caused it to break in front of him. "The fumes will give you back your ability to move in a couple minutes, enough time for me to leave and find a place to watch my daughter's graduation without delay."

As she was walking away she added her few, last words, "And do not take me for a fool my prince. I have people watching everywhere and everything, even as we speak. If you dare try to win her back I'll know. Also, don't mention this little discussion; consider that another term that will keep our Nikkota beautiful and alive." With her hood replaced she disappeared just as suddenly as she came.

Iroh, who had finally started to feel his fingers again, just laid there, unable to comprehend the events that had just unfolded. The life he had planned out for him and Nikkota had just been crushed just like the vial spewing rosemary scented fumes into his nostrils, in a few, painful moments. On the ground, in front of him, reflecting in the dim, amber lighting, an engraved engagement necklace that had fallen out of his pocket during the assault lain shattered as well.

**Short? Yes I know I'm sorry! But I hope it's good for you guys! Please Review and I'll have the next chapter out within the next couple of days!**


End file.
